Sonic Mystery Dungeon
by Light Trainer
Summary: Sonic becomes a Pokemon and leads his own rescue team to save their world while his friends become trainers with some new friends to defeat a sinister team to protect Mobius while Sonic's away. The copyright notes are in the chapters. DISCONTINUED sorry!
1. Prologue

**Prologue to Sonic Mystery Dungeon**

Dr. Eggman looked around the meadow in total confusion. He recalled his latest battle against his long time thorn in his side, Sonic the Hedgehog. They were fighting each other for their own reasons. Sonic was fighting to stop Eggman from ruling the world with his robots while the doctor wanted to get rid of Sonic to rule. After the blue blur destroyed his Egg-Pawn army, Eggman took out a weapon that was sure to destroy his nemesis once and for all: a large laser cannon that was too large and powerful for Sonic to destroy or dodge of which he called the Supreme Egg Cannon. As soon as it was fired and the hedgehog braced for impact, a strange light appeared, stopped the laser, and caused Sonic to disappear. The only thing that was left was a peculiar blue jackal-like creature with a cream coloured torso, black paws, legs, shoulders and a mask on its face that connects to two sets of dreadlocks on the back of it's head, red eyes, a bent tail, and three spikes: one on it's chest and one on each of its wrists. Before Eggman could say a word, the creature made a C-shape with its arms, made an energy ball, and fired it at his ship before escaping.

There were only 3 questions going through his mind: What happened? Where was Sonic? And who was that creature?

**End Notes: Hey there! This is my first story on ! I've always loved Pokemon and Sonic and decided to put the two together in a cool story!**

**I also have a few chapters where some friends of mine helped out but I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Please R&R and I'll get back to you!**

**Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I written this in a script format on purpose and the chapters that seemed to be in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon are all in Sonic's POV.**

**Sonic Mystery Dungeon-Chapter 1: Awakening and Realization**

Oh man! Everything happened so quickly! One minute Eggman was sure to destroy me for good, then suddenly this weirdo light came and protected me! Before I knew it, this weird dog or jackal-like creature appeared and said I had a mission in his world and was teleported before I blacked out! Now I'm hearing voices!

Voice 1: I think he's coming around!

Voice 2: Give him some room you big lug!

Me: Uhh….Ooohhh…What happened? Where am I?

As my vision got back to normal and I sat up, I realized I was in someone's home or base and looking at who was responsible for the voices. I saw an orange dragon-like creature with large wings and a flame on the tip of his tail, a green dinosaur creature that had some thick, spiky armor, and a yellow-brown creature that seem to be a cross between a cat and a human with a large moustache and was holding two large spoons. Now with just slowly waking up the only thing I can do is…

Me: YIKES! *Jumps to a wall* Who are you?!? What's going on?!?

Orange creature: Hey easy there little Riolu! We're not gonna hurt you!

Me: Riolu?!? What the heck is a Riolu?!?

Yellow Creature: (Calmly) Well why not you look in the mirror and find out.

He gestured me to a large mirror that was bigger than me and I seen myself not as a hedgehog as I always have, but a blue jackal-like creature just like the one I've seen before but smaller with small ears, black legs, torso, paws with some sort of white bump on them, a mask with a dreadlock on each side, a cream-coloured collar-like neck, and a thick, blue, slightly bent tail. The only thing that remained the same was my green eyes either than that, I was sure I wasn't on Mobius anymore!

Me: What happened to me? Why aren't I a hedgehog anymore?

Green creature: If you were a hedgehog then I was a mountain! Ha-ha!

Orange creature: Can it, Tyranitar!

Tyranitar: I was only kidding!

Yellow creature: Charizard is right. You were not being funny at : O.K sorry Alakazam! And sorry to you err…

Me: Sonic. My name is Sonic.

At once I noticed I was glowing a bit.

Me: What the?!?

Alakazam: It's alright. That's your aura. When a Riolu's aura shows, it means that they're angry or upset.

Me: Oh. I guess I'm upset and confused as to why I'm here and who are you guys?

Alakazam: My name is Alakazam. *Gestures to other Pokémon* And these are Charizard and Tyranitar, my rescue team members. We are Team ACT.

Me: A rescue team? You mean you helped me?

Charizard: Yeah! Another Pokémon named Caterpie, that's a small green caterpillar-like Pokémon, saw you unconscious in Tiny Woods and got one of us. I flew over, picked you up, and brought you back here so you could recover.

Tyranitar: How did you get there anyways?

Me: I don't really know.

Alakazam: Why not we let Sonic rest for a while and later we can figure out what happened.

T & C: O.K.

Me: I'm going out for some air.

After I left, I decided to hang around the base a while. When I saw the outside of it, it looks just like Alakazam but different. I'm guessing this is what he looked like before what he is now. As I hung around, I started to ask myself these questions: What happened to me? What is my mission here? And finally, what are my friends doing now when they find out I've disappeared? I lie down in the grass beside the base and let out a sigh. I guess I'll have to find out.

**End Notes: Whoo hoo! First official chapter is up! And now to clear things up.**

**Team ACT was what the fans called the Gold Ranked team in the first PMD game. But this story takes place sometime after that and I figured they were the Diamond Rank by this point so I decided to just be nice and give them the fan-made name.**

**Sonic is now a green-eyed Riolu with nothing else special happen to him in the way of looks. Don't worry though, he still does have his speed! He wouldn't be "Sonic" without it!**

**Please R&R**

**Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shocking News and a New Friend**

Tails was tuning up the Tornado around the same time Sonic disappeared. The young, orange-yellow furred, twin-tailed fox was unaware of what happened except the fact that his hero and almost older brother went to stop Eggman again earlier that morning. Soon he heard a knocking at the door and an energetic female voice calling, "SONIC! Are you in there?!?" Sighing, Tails got up, wiped the grease of his hands, opened the door, and saw it was Amy, as per usual.

The pink hedgehog was Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and can never seem to give the poor guy a break. Usually, Amy was wearing a red, white trimmed dress with matching boots, hair band, and gold bracelets with her white gloves. But since it was summer, she was wearing a white tank top, blue shorts and sandals as well as a blue visor.

Amy: Hey, Tails! Is Sonic around?

Tails: Sorry, Amy. I haven't seen him since this morning when he ran off to fight Dr. Eggman again. But I'm sure that he'll be home soon.

???: I think you might want to think again.

They both looked around to see where the voice had come from. Soon Amy saw that it came from the jackal-like creature sitting on the roof. He looked down at them with such guilt in his eyes, as if he did not want to say what he said next.

Jackal creature: Your friend is not here. He is in another world.

Amy: (Angrily) Another world?!?!? What do you mean?!?!? Who are you and what did you do to my Sonic?!?

Tails: (Nervously) A-amy! Calm down!

Jackal creature: It's all right. I was expecting this. You and your other friends deserve the right to know. Why not we all meet on that floating island you know and I will explain everything. (Prepares to leave)

Tails: Wait! Who are you?

Jackal creature: …Lucario. (Disappears)

Still confused and curious on what Lucario had to say, Amy and Tails went to find the others and meet him on Angel Island, not bothering with Knuckles since it was his home. A while later, they, as well as Rouge, the Chaotix (Vector, Charmy, and Espio), Shadow, and his girlfriend, Angel, made it to the island just to hear Knuckles ranting about again.

Knuckles: Listen! I don't CARE if it's important! YOU are TRESPASSING on MY ISLAND!

Tails: *Sighs* Looks like Lucario made it before us.

Lucario: (As the others approaches) I understand that I am trespassing and I apologize but please listen. It is about your friend, Sonic.

Knuckles: *Record scratching* Wait a second! Rewind and freeze! Sonic?!? What happened to him?!?

Rouge: That's what we all like to know!

Knuckles: Yipes! Uhh, hey guys! What are you all doing here?

Amy: Lucario asked us to meet here.

Lucario: That I did.

Knuckles: Oh. MAN! I feel so stupid!

Lucario: No. You were just doing your duty as I am doing mine right now. Listen to what I have to say.

Here's Lucario's story:

I come from another world. A world full of Pokémon living in peace and unity. We were saved from some natural disasters a few months ago by a human becoming a Pokémon and working together with a rescue team. We hoped that peace will last again, but were sadly mistaken. The balance of our world had become disrupted and the natural disasters happened once again.

I found out after I came back from a training session with a large fighting-type Pokémon called Hariyama. I soon went to see a Pokémon that stares at the sun all day to give him special sight of the past and future, called Xatu, and he told me that the only way to save the world was to get help from a hero in another world. As soon as I heard this, a Pokémon called Ninetales came and told me that the only help that can be found was in your world, Mobius, and that the spirits of the Murky Cave can send me there, provided that I remain to make sure that you all understood what was happening.

I soon went to the Murky Cave and saw Sonic's battle with his enemy, who pulled out a large cannon that seemed impossible to escape from. Wasting no time, the spirits protected Sonic from the attack and transported myself to his location, and Sonic was sent to my world. I had a feeling that the egg-shaped human might attack me so I gave him a warning of my power by defending myself with an Aura Sphere. Where Sonic was sent in my world, I do not know. But I do know that he will use his power as a Pokémon wisely and that my world will be safe again.

After Lucario told his story, there was such stunned silence that the only thing that made noise was the wind through the trees. That is, until Angel spoke up.

Angel: So Sonic was sent to your world to save it while you're staying here to make sure we don't worry too much?

Lucario: Yes. That is the main point.

Knuckles: One thing still bothers me. How did you know about Angel Island?

Charmy: Yeah! How did you know?

Lucario: A Lucario's main ability is to sense auras. So I used my ability to find a suitable meeting place to tell my story and sensed the aura of the island.

Knuckles: Whoa! Impressive!

Shadow: So what are you going to do now?

Lucario: I am staying in this world for a while and I was about to look for a place to stay.

Knuckles: Well you can stay here on the island. It's my way of saying sorry for biting your head off.

Vector: Plus you can hang around with the rest of us! What do you say to that?

Lucario: *Stunned* You…you all are accepting me?

Espio: You did save Sonic.

Rouge: And you also gave us the answers we need. So why not? Let's all be friends.

Lucario: *Smiling* Thank you! Everyone!

Lucario is now accepted as a friend by the Sonic Heroes, but what about Sonic? Will he be accepted as a friend or will he be treated a misfit? I guess we'll have to find out!

**END NOTES: Hey there! I am so happy today because I got my first story alert! I like to thank LunaAsh for that! THANK YOU!**

**Now for my main two cents. The even numbered chapters are actually zipping back to Mobius to see what goes on behind the scenes while Sonic is in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world. It's not much right now but wait until the later chapters! Then the going gets good!**

**Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Sonic and related (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
Lucario (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A New Day**

I had a weird dream last night! I found myself surrounded by this white mist and there were voices around! But I couldn't understand a word they were saying and soon I found myself being poked at by Tyranitar the next morning. How annoying! If I were still a hedgehog, I would've Spin Dashed him!

Tyranitar: Rise and shine!

Me: For crying out loud! Can't a guy sleep in!?

Tyranitar: Geez! You're worse in the morning than Charizard! C'mon! Alakazam wants to see you!

Me: Oh man.

Yeah. I'm not what you call a "light sleeper" and I'm not too much of a morning person, mostly on account of Eggman attacking others in the middle of the night. I soon got myself out of bed and went outside to see Alakazam. But he wasn't alone! There was some sort weird bird-like Pokémon that seems to resemble a Native carving of some sort. It was mostly green but its white wings were covering most of its body. It also had red, yellow and black markings on its chest and wings, a long, red feather coming out the back of its head, a yellow bent beak, and a pair of eyes that seems to see through me and it scared me.

Me: Uh…Hi…*Shudders*

Alakazam: Sonic, this is Xatu. He will help out with your mystery. I asked him to come here from the Hill of the Ancients since he can see the past and the future when he stares at the sun all day.

Me: HE WHAT?! Doesn't that usually hurt your eyes?

Xatu: Not really. I've gotten used to it since I was a Natu.

Me: *Anime sweat drop* Ooooookayyyyy…

Xatu: I guess you don't understand that most Pokémon evolve under certain conditions. When they evolve, their appearance changes and they get stronger.

Me: Well that makes sense! That could explain the looks of your base, Alakazam!

Alakazam: Well that's been like that since I was an Abra. ^^;

Xatu: Before we explain evolution more, can you tell me on how you came here and before that.

Me: *Sighs* Well it happened like this: I was fighting my enemy, Dr. Eggman, he's a human in my world that's shaped like an egg with a big, bushy moustache, and he brought out this HUGE laser cannon! It looks kinda like this but bigger! *Takes stick and draws a small laser cannon in the sand* He told me that I couldn't escape from it no matter how fast I am, and I run faster than the speed of sound at top speed by the way, and he looked serious about it! So as soon as he fired the laser and I braced myself for the attack, something really weird happened. *Pauses*

Alakazam: *Calmly* Go on.

Me: Well this crazy light came out of nowhere and it stopped the attack and this jackal-like creature, one that looks like me right now only bigger-

Xatu: Kwaaaaaaaa!

Me: *Jumps back* WHA, WHA, WHA?!?!?

Xatu: I now understand what happened. The creature you mentioned, Lucario, was looking for you because our world is in danger and we needed your help.

Me: Really? How?

Xatu: I'm not sure right now but it will soon be clear once I find out.

Me: Whoa. Well thanks for clearing that up for me!

Xatu: My pleasure. Now I must return to the Hill of the Ancients. If you need any more of my help, don't be afraid to visit.

Me: I sure won't! See ya!

As soon as Xatu left, Alakazam explained more of the evolution thing to me as we went to Pokémon Square. I found out that some Pokémon evolve by leveling up, while others use items, waits for the right time of day, or get a friendship boost! Also some evolves twice, some have more than one form, and others evolve only once. I found out that in order for me to evolve, I have to have a friendship boost during the daytime!

Me: Whoa! That's cool! Then I become like that Lucario Xatu mentioned?

Alakazam: Yes! That's right! Anyway, we're here! Welcome to Pokémon Square!

It was amazing! Pokémon Square was a small community built by the Pokémon! There was the Kecleon shop full of supplies for rescue teams sold by a green and purple chameleon Pokémon called Kecleon, the Felicity Bank where a tan, sassy-looking cat Pokémon, called Persian, looks after the money here called Poké, the Kangaskhan Storage where a large, brown Pokémon with a baby in her pouch called Kangaskhan keeps an eye on your most important items, the Wigglytuff Club where a large, pink, rabbit/balloon like Pokémon with large eyes sells friend areas for new rescue team recruits, and the Gulpin Link Shop where a really small, fat, green Pokémon called Gulpin links moves for you to use at the same time for only 150 Poké. There's also the Whiscash Pond to the North where a blue fish like Pokémon with whiskers called Whiscash lives and kid Pokémon, like Caterpie, play, and the Makuhita Dojo to the south where a small, sumo-wrestler-like Pokémon called Makuhita runs to give rescue teams some training to get stronger for free.

Alakazam: Where we're going is the Pelipper Post Office where there's a bulletin board that other Pokémon post up jobs for rescue teams to do.

Me: And you're going to get a job for the team, right?

Alakazam: Actually, I'm getting a job for you.

Me: *Record scratching* What?!? Really?!?

Alakazam: Yes, really. But be warned: there are Pokémon that have become aggressive and will attack you so you must fight back.

Me: But how? I only remember the moves I knew as a hedgehog!

Alakazam: Don't worry! Your other techniques as a Pokémon will come instinctively. *Looking at board* Now let's see…ah here we go! An easy job for you! *Passing letter*

Me: *Taking letter and reading* Hmm…A Beedrill is asking someone to look for its Weedle in the Tiny Woods…Reward is 100 Poké and another item. Uh…Alakazam? What are Beedrill and Weedle?

Alakazam: Weedle is an orange caterpillar Pokémon with a stinger on its head while Beedrill is a bee Pokémon that had two poisonous barbs on its arms and a stinger. Weedle evolves into Beedrill after becoming a yellow cocoon Pokémon called Kakuna. And don't worry; your clients won't hurt you!

Me: Oh, Okay! Whew! I thought I was in trouble there!

Alakazam: Let's get back to the base and get ready.

As we were leaving, I couldn't help but notice some blue and white pelican-like Pokémon flying in and out of the post office and guessed they were Pelipper. As soon as we got back to the base, Charizard was there waiting.

Charizard: Hey, Alakazam! Are we going out on a job?

Alakazam: Not today, I thought the rest of us deserve a break while Sonic does a few jobs to get used to being a Pokémon.

Charizard: Really? Cool! I'll get the extra toolbox for him in case he picks up any berries and other items! *Goes in base*

Alakazam: Berries can help you on a mission. Pecha berries are pink berries that cures poisoning, Oran berries are blue berries that restores strength, Cheri berries are red berries that cures paralysis, and Rawst berries are green berries that heals a burn. There are also Apples and Gummies to keep your stomach full and different bands and scarves that can help you as well, like Special and Power Bands that can boost up Special attack and regular Attack, and Pecha Scarf that prevents poisoning, just to name a few. Also there are different seeds that you can eat, like Blast Seeds for a bit of flame and Reviver seeds to bring you back from fainting, as well as throw, like Sleep Seeds and Warp Seeds.

Me: Whoa! Looks like I'll be prepared either way!

Charizard: *Comes out of base* Yep, you sure will! Now inside are a couple of Oran Berries, a couple of Cheri Berries, a couple of Pecha Berries, a couple of Reviver Seeds, a couple of Max Elixirs to keep up the Power Points of your attacks, a few Apples and a Power Band, just in case.

Me: Thanks, Charizard! *Takes toolbox* Well I'm off!

Alakazam: Tiny Woods is only a short distance west from here and it's not overly big nor are the Pokémon very strong so you'll be alright.

A soon went off to Tiny Woods to find Weedle, but as I left, I found my mind turning back to my friends. Did they know about me becoming a Pokémon, ore are they still worried? And will Eggman pull a stunt or two while I'm gone? Oh well, it's not my problem now. Maybe that Lucario will take care of things. Maybe.

**END NOTES: Man FF is slow today! And all I wanted to do is upload a couple of chapters! Oh well, can't be helped really.**

**Anywhoo, here in this chapter we get to meet Xatu! And yes I added the "Kwaa" thing in for mostly humor. Also Sonic gets his first job as a Riolu! I wonder how that will go?**

**Please R&R and I'll see if I could get another chapter up when this site isn't slow!**

**Sonic (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
All Pokemon (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-More Surprises**

Lucario had settled in quite nicely. The lush jungles of Angel Island had seemed to make him feel as if he was home. Also since it was Knuckles' home and he was a guest, he treated the island with great respect, mostly not to anger the Guardian more that he already had. Knuckles, on the other hand, was actually happy to get some extra company. He was watching Lucario over the last day and noticed that he didn't need to help too much. The Pokémon managed to find shelter in a hollow tree and didn't seem to mind the fruit of the island. He found it strange to be happy, on account of being alone all his life, guarding the island and the precious Master Emerald, like his family before him. While he lost in thought, Lucario spoke.

Lucario: I'm curious about something, Knuckles; how are you living in such solitude on this vast island?

Knuckles: Well, I come from a long line of Guardians, and earlier in my life my tribe disappeared so I took it upon myself to protect the island and *Gesturing to M.E* the Master Emerald.

Lucario: I sense a very powerful aura from it.

Knuckles: I'm not surprised. It has power over seven smaller jewels called the Chaos Emeralds, which are full of unlimited power.

Lucario: Interesting. But I have no need for them.

Knuckles: That's good because some people use them for evil while some, like Sonic, uses them for good.

Lucario was about to ask Knuckles a few more questions about the Emeralds when he felt something. It was an aura he never felt before and it was coming from across the bridge. He stiffened and Knuckles noticed.

Knuckles: What's up?

Lucario: *Growling* I sense something from across the bridge…!! WHAT'S THAT?!?

A green light appeared and two figures formed from it. One was a male, young hedgehog that has silvery white fur with 2 quills coming from the back of his head and a crown of fur on his head. He has a large patch of white fur on his neck and chest and yellow eyes as well as gloves and shoes that seemed to be decorated with something that was blue and glowed. The other was a light purple female cat that was dressed in a purple robe, white pants and gloves that was decorated with white fur or something at the cuffs as well as her purple, heeled boots. She also had her hair tied back, yellow eyes, and a red jewel on her head. At first Lucario thought Knuckles would be mad at these figures for trespassing, but was caught off guard again.

Knuckles: Hey, Silver. Hey, Blaze. What are you two doing here?

Lucario: Wha-wh…you know these two?!?

Knuckles: Yeah! *Pointing to the hedgehog* This is Silver, who's from the future, and *Pointing to the cat* this is Blaze, who's from another world that's like Mobius but in a way, it's also different.

Lucario: I see…

Knuckles: I'll explain a little more later.

Silver: Hi, Knuckles! I thought that Blaze and I would come for a visit! Sorry if we didn't send a letter or something ahead!

Knuckles: That's O.K, Silver. Friends are always welcome on Angel Island.

Blaze: Who is your friend there and where is Sonic?

Knuckles: That's a long story.

Knuckles soon introduced Lucario and explained his story. Both Silver and Blaze were both surprised and dumbfounded to hear such a tale. Soon they all heard a couple of very cheerful voices calling out and they saw a small female rabbit with brown and cream-coloured fur, eyes, large ears, cotton tail, and a very neat red dress with matching shoes, a white collar and a small blue bow around her neck. Following behind her was a small blue creature with pink wings and a red bowtie.

Blaze: Hello, Cream and Cheese. Long time no see.

Cream: Hello, everyone!

Cheese: Chao-chao!

Knuckles: What are you doing here?

Cream: Tails told us what happened to Mr. Sonic and Cheese and I came to meet Mr. Lucario.

Lucario: *Thinking* She is incredibly polite! I see she was raised well! *Ahem* Well it's a pleasure to meet you and Cheese. May I ask what he is, out of curiosity?

Cream: Cheese is a Chao and my best friend.

Cheese: Chao!

Knuckles: Chao are small creatures that can be considered pets and friends around here. Sometimes they are given small animals or special fruit in order to change shape. But Cheese here will always be the same, right?

Cheese: Chao-chao! *Flies over to Lucario and lands in his arms*

Lucario: Oh my!

Silver: *Laughs* Looks like Cheese likes you, that's for sure!

Lucario blushes while everyone laughs, until they heard a familiar sound of jets in the sky. He soon stiffens to see the familiar shape of Dr. Eggman with a new robot. It looked like a jackal with a missile launcher and it was aiming for the Master Emerald with a claw out of its belly. Knuckles told Cream and Cheese to hide before he crushed the claw with a single punch.

Knuckles: Alright, Eggman! What are you up to with M.E!

Eggman: Well, Knucklehead, I thought since Sonic was gone, I took the opportunity to take the Master Emerald and use its power to conquer the world! Ha-ha! Why not you try to stop my Egg-Jackal!

The battle soon started! Eggman was launching out missiles only to be stopped by Silver. Lucario soon discovered that this hedgehog had psychic powers and was amplified by the blue circles on his gloves to suspend the missiles in the air. Blaze soon showed her stuff by blasting out fireballs towards the suspended missiles to make them explode! Knuckles was doing his best to keep the robot away from M.E but needed help. Lucario soon did so by attacking the robot with a shockwave from his paw to stun it and finished the battle with an Aura Sphere to send the egg-head flying!

Eggman: I'll be baaaaack!

Knuckles: *Panting* What…was…that…technique?

Lucario: It's called Force Palm. It's another one of my many techniques as well as the Aura Sphere.

Silver: That was amazing!

Blaze: I must say I'm impressed.

Cream: How many attacks do you have, Mr. Lucario?

Lucario: *Blushes* Too many to number, really.

Lucario had shown his worth again! But will Sonic do the same on his first rescue mission? Or will the Pokémon world lose all hope? We'll just have to find out!

**END NOTES: Alright! I've got more alerts and even some faved me as an author! Thanks to GreenSonic21, BabySonikku20, and Scorp316! I also thank Scorp316 for a review! And I've only been on this dang thing for almost a week! WHOO-HOO!**

**Now to get down to business. Here we see Lucario meeting more of Sonic's friends, even from the future! Also we see him in action against the Egghead, again. (Yeah "Egg Jackal" is a really cheezy name but Eggman made me choose it since he calls most of his robots "Egg-something" already!)**

**R&R please and if anyone wants to make a comic or an audio drama or anything like that with this story, go right ahead and give me credit OR ELSE!**

**Sonic and related (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
Lucario (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Rescues in Tiny Woods and Thunderwave Cave**

You would not believe this! As I was going to Tiny Woods, I decided to try to see if I still had my speed, and I do! Traveling is so much easier now! Also I decided to see the stuff that Charizard put in my Toolbox and noticed a small package inside. I opened it and saw a small pink badge with wings and a note that said:

Dear Sonic,

Here is a Rescue Team badge. Show this to the Pokémon that you are rescuing to warp it and you out of the dungeons and back to the Pelipper Post Office. Also, as you complete jobs, you get points to increase the rank of your team. The ranks go as follows:

Normal  
Bronze  
Silver  
Gold  
Platinum  
Diamond  
Lucario

The Lucario Rank is the highest rank. The rank of my team is currently Diamond so we are close. As you might guess, you are having your own team and I'll be watching your progress since you are still new to being a Pokémon.

Good luck!

Alakazam

My own team?! I don't believe this! I am so thanking Team ACT! Soon I found myself at my destination and it is…small. I guess this is the best dungeon for new teams to start since it only has 3 basement floors and weak Pokémon. I took out the letter from Beedrill and saw that Weedle was on the B3F and I set out. While I was searching for the stairs, a pink and white caterpillar-like Pokémon came out and attacked me from behind! I soon felt something inside of me telling me that it was a Wurmple. It also told me to attack it with a Quick Attack, so I did and beaten it! I also felt stronger, but I didn't gain a level. I was confused until I remember Alakazam's words:

Alakazam: Don't worry! Your other techniques as a Pokémon will come instinctively.

Thanking him secretly, I soon continued through the woods and I soon realized I had another 2 techniques, Foresight, which is mostly used to identify Ghost-type Pokémon and lower my opponent's evasiveness, and Endure, which lets me hold on longer in battle after the final attack. I figured I wouldn't need those techniques too often and I discovered more Pokémon, like Pidgy, which look like small brown and white birds, Sunkern, which look like yellow seeds that just sprouted, and, on my destination floor, Exeggcute, which basically look like a bunch of pink eggs. After battling a lot of Pokémon, leveling up, learning new techniques, and finding items and Poké, I soon found Weedle. The poor little guy was trembling! I took out my badge and we warped out.

At the Pelipper Post Office, Beedrill was so overjoyed to see his child unharmed! He soon gave me the 100 Poké and an Orange Gummi and they both went home. I soon went back to the base, tired but triumphant, to see Alakazam and his team there waiting for me.

Alakazam: How did it go?

Me: Great! My instincts kicked in and I knew what to do as a Pokémon! I also found something else out.

Charizard: Really? What?

Me: *Smiling proudly* I still have the speed I use as a hedgehog!

Tyranitar: That's awesome! That will come in handy in your other rescue jobs!

Alakazam: I agree. Also there aren't only jobs that involve rescuing other Pokémon. Sometimes you'll have to escort your clients and other times you will have to deliver or find items. You can also take up more than one job for the same dungeon.

Me: That's cool and everything but right now, I want to sleep.

Alakazam: You do that. You just had a tiring day.

Me: One more thing though. What's so special about the Gummis? I got one along with the money I earned from Beedrill.

Charizard: Gummis boost up IQ Points to learn skills for you to follow if you have a certain amount. Also certain types like certain Gummis the best. For example, I'm a Fire and Flying type so my favorite coloured Gummis are Red and Sky Gummis while you're a Fighting type so Orange Gummis work strongest but you can have other colours as well.

Me: *Yawning* I see. Thanks. I'll see you guys in the morning.

As I went to bed, I dreamed about my friends and how they are getting along with Lucario so well! I also seen Silver and Blaze too! I haven't seen those two for so long! I soon saw Eggman arriving to pull something but Lucario sent him packing as soon as Tyranitar poked me awake again. This time, I managed a Spin Dash, even though it wasn't as strong as it was before on account of a lack of quills.

Tyranitar: *Retaliating* 'EY! What was that for?!

Me: *Uncurling from Spin Dash* For poking me awake! You could always just shake me gently!

Tyranitar: *Raising fist* Why you-

I soon saw him glow with a yellow light and freeze in position. That's when Alakazam came in with one of his spoons glowing.

Alakazam: What's going on here?

Tyranitar: I was waking him up and he attacked me!

Me: I was being poked awake and I am not a nice guy to be poked first thing in the morning!

Alakazam: Well it's nothing to fight over. Just behave you two, alright?

Both of us: Yes sir.

Alakazam: Now then Sonic, *Releasing Tyranitar* you have a new client. I asked her about the job and it sounds like something for your skill level.

Me: Alright! Where is she? I'm willing to take the job!

I soon saw a small yellow and black Pokémon come in behind him. She looked like some sort of mouse with pink cheeks and she looked real worried and scared because her arrow-shaped ears were drooping and she was shaking. My instincts kicked in again to tell me that she was a Pichu and I felt sorry for her and started to talk gently so I don't scare her more.

Me: Hey there. What's the problem?

Pichu: W-well…my momma Raichu and I was walking in Thunderwave Cave when all of the Pokémon there attacking! They were too much for her and I decided to come here to get help. Weedle told me about you and…well…could you help save my momma?

Me: Of course. *Hugging Pichu* I'll be able to save your mom. Don't worry; she'll be safe when I'm done. *Letting her go*

Pichu: Thank-you! *Jumping for joy* I'll wait patiently at the post office for you to come back with her! Thank-you again! *Runs out*

I actually felt a bit of pride there and it charged me up for my job! I looked over at Alakazam's map and I saw that my destination was only a short distance north from here so I grabbed a quick breakfast before getting some supplies at Pokémon Square. Before I set off for the cave, Alakazam ran over.

Alakazam: I almost forgot something; when you return, we'll have a surprise for you.

Me: Really?! Thanks!

Alakazam: You're welcome and good luck!

I ran as fast as my feet could take me and I soon made it to Thunderwave Cave. It was slightly bigger than Tiny Woods and there were different Pokémon. The first few floors had these black and gray dog-like Pokémon, called Poochyena, that seem to run if they take too much damage as well as these purple and white rat-like Pokémon called Rattata. I found these rocks, called Gravelerocks, which I threw to handle those runners. I did run into a snag once with these purplish-blue, spiky, mouse-like Pokémon, called female Nidoran, that seem to have this ability that every time I hit them with a Quick Attack, I felt sick with poison. Luckily I had Pecha Berries with me so I was O.K and I admit something, they were nice and sweet!

As I continued, I saw Electric-type Pokémon! There were Voltorb, which looks like balls with red on top and white on bottom, Elekid, which looks like walking yellow plugs with black stripes, and these two light yellow mouse-like Pokémon called Plusle and Minun. They looked alike except one had red markings and a plus-like tail, and the other had blue markings with a minus-like tail. I soon found who I was looking for! Raichu looked like a large, orange, mouse-like Pokémon with yellow cheeks, a long, black tail with a yellow lighting bolt on it, brown paws and feet, a white tummy, and large brown and yellow ears. She also looked a bit hurt because she was holding her left foot.

Me: Are you alright?

Raichu: Oh yes. I just have a small sprain, that's all. Are you here to rescue me?

Me: Yeah! Your Pichu asked me to help! She looked really worried about you!

I took out my badge and we warped out to the post office where Pichu was waiting. She was so happy that her mom was alright that she almost jumped in Raichu's paws, until she noticed the sprain.

Pichu: Are you hurt, momma?

Raichu: Don't worry, dear. It's just a small sprain. I'll be fine.

Pichu: Oh, O.K! Thank-you for rescuing her, Sonic! Ah! But I don't have any money.

Me: *Laughing* That's O.K! A rescue like that is on me! Seeing your mom with you is the best reward!

They soon went to their home and I went back to Alakazam's base, feeling so much joy out of that mission. I soon heard Charizard's voice call out to me and I followed it to find him, Alakazam, and Tyranitar near a small, vacant hut.

Charizard: Here's your surprise! This will be your very own base! I know it's not as fancy as ours but we'll help with that when we have more free time from our rescues.

Me: Whoa! Thanks so much! I like it!

Later that night, I had a real bad dream! I was seeing military soldiers, helicopters, and…Lucario in trouble!

**End Notes: Another chapter is on and seems like the server is fixed! Whoo-hoo!**

**Time to spend my two cents on this chapter. If some of you might notice, a lot of this stuff came from the games, well that's because this story is also half-walkthroughfrom my experiences playing both PMD games (I'm hoping to get Explorers of the Sky at a good price when it comes out here on Canada!) so you will get a lot of lessons and tips (and a few spoilers) from when I played it incase none of you played before, or are stuck, or would like an alternative strategy tip on a boss or something. So here Sonic is getting some of those lessons, and it is also the home of my first cliffhanger of the series which will lead to more cool stuff in the later chapters.**

**Also I did get someone ask me on one of the chapters I posted on DA or SA "Does Sonic keep his quills or something as a Riolu?" or something along those lines and my answer is no he does not. Reason is I'm trying to keep away from any wierdness in the way of looks for Sonic or (SPOILER) Silver in my upcoming "Sonic Mystery Dungeon 2" story and have them with either just thier natural eye colour, or an odd fur colour/pattern. He still does have is signature speed and a weaker Spindash though, so don't worry about that! I would be mean to him if I took those away!**

**And yes, I AM planning a SMD2 story, once this thing is off of hiatus after another story is done and over with (which I am getting close to and I will post that one up here as soon as I'm finished with posting what I've got so far for SMD.) and YES Silver will be in it, as an Absol with yellow eyes and his circle markings on his paws, which I've got done so far for planning as well as a brief plot summary that I need to work on a little more which is, of course, going to be in the world of PMD2.**

**That's it for now so please R&R as well as enjoy!**

**Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
All Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**

**P.S This is one of my favourite chapters because of the Pichu half of the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Help from Militaristic Trouble**

Lucario and Knuckles looked around the darkness of Angel Island. It was a quiet, warm night and this was the perfect setting for thieves to come out and try to take the Master Emerald. Lucario thought he would show his appreciation to Knuckles by helping him with his Guardian duties since the echidna let him stay on the island. Nothing of this night would hint at any trouble that Sonic was currently seeing in his sleep, until Knuckles noticed a light flash not too far off.

Knuckles: What was that?

Lucario: I don't know. One minute.

Lucario's red eyes shined briefly and as he closed them, he saw the scenery black, white, and blurred, save for the running image of Shadow which was glowing in a blue, smoke-like light. In the distance skies, Lucario saw a line of red light coming in their direction and it caused him to stiffen as he opened his eyes.

Lucario: I saw Shadow and something else coming from the skies. My aura-sight indicated an enemy, or perhaps many.

Knuckles: Great. Intruders now. Just my luck

Shadow: *Crashes through jungle* G-guys! T-the…*Pants*

Knuckles: *Jumps up* The what? Out with it, Shadow!

Shadow: *Inhales deeply* THE MILITARY'S COMING!!!

Knuckles: WHAT?! GUN's coming?! Here?! Why?!

Shadow: I don't know! Rouge was talking to a friend of hers about Lucario on her cell phone and the next thing I knew, the commander issued an order to take him to be researched in a nearby lab!!

Lucario soon started shaking out of fear. He did not want to be treated like some sort of lab animal. He heard stories about these sorts of things from some Pokémon who escaped from one of a few regions of his world full of humans, and some of them did horrible things to them in labs. Knuckles noticed him shaking.

Knuckles: I don't blame you at all!

Lucario: Y-you don't? W-why?

Shadow: Some of us know how it feels. Trust me!

Soon they heard a sound the never wanted to hear. A loud buzzing sound of many helicopters and soon many came and landed in the areas around where the three were standing. Many soldiers wearing gray uniforms came out of each copter and surrounded them, pointing and cocking their guns. Another soldier came out in front of the army, with many medals on his jacket. Lucario guessed this one was the commander and his guess was true when Shadow spoke up.

Shadow: Commander! What's going on with all of these soldiers! Lucario's harmless!

Commander: How can you be so sure, Shadow? One of my scouts saw it attack Dr. Eggman and cause Sonic to disappear. It is a dangerous creature!

Shadow: Sonic's disappearance wasn't his fault! I know this because he told me!

Commander: So it's male, my mistake. But still-

???: "But still" nothing, Commander of the Guardians of the United Nations, or GUN! What Shadow says is true! Lucario, the Wave Guiding Pokémon, is harmless! Sonic's disappearance was caused by spirits of his world requesting help!

Commander: Who said that?!? Show yourself!

???: *Giggles* Sure thing! Kleo, Aura Sphere!

A blue sphere of light that exploded near the Commander answered the call. As he was sent sprawling and the dust cleared, they all soon saw who was responsible. It was a female, aqua coloured fox with three tails, blue eyes, a tank top with a pattern that had red and white Pokéballs but she soon changed to a rainbow one, khaki shorts, magenta and yellow shoes, white gloves and socks with a black ring below the cuffs, blue glasses, a small, silver hoop earring on the upper part of her left ear and a brown staff that had a pink ball on top with a yellow star and a magenta and purple ribbons hanging down. The one called "Kleo" was a female Lucario that had a ying-yang pendant around her neck that was black and white and was riding on her mistress' back.

Fox-girl: Light Trainer the Spellcaster Kitsune is here! I'm not only an awesome spell caster but I'm also a cool Pokémon trainer! *Turning to Shadow, Knuckles, and Lucario* You guys could just call me "L.T" for short if you like!

Commander: *Brushing himself off* WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Why did you get your creature to attack me?!?

L.T: Number one, she's a Lucario like the one you're trying to capture and number two, the reason I got Kleo to attack you is to *Inhales* GET SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!

Commander: *Pwn'd* Ow.

L.T: Now then, is everyone alright, except for mister Thick Head Commander here.

Soldier 1: *Flinches* Oooh! That's gonna hurt his pride.

Soldier 2: *Flinches* I agree with you.

Commander: Quiet, you two.

Kleo: Light, we must explain our presence more.

L.T: O.K, O.K, Kleo. The reason why we are here is to rescue Lucario and to help him and Sonic's friends get a clearer understanding on why he's gone. But I CAN'T do that if there's some STINKIN' SOLDIERS here EAVESDROPPING! Hey, Knux! Wanna have some fun bashing these guys with another one of my Pokémon?

Knuckles: If it's to get them off my island, *cracking knuckles* sure!

L.T: That's what I like to hear! Kicker, YOU'RE ON!

Light Trainer took out a Pokéball from her belt and trough it up into the air. It soon opened up and from the white light inside came a brown Pokémon with long legs, large feet with three toes that looked like spikes, and long arms with hands that had three fingers and the beige and black stripped bands on the forearms makes them looked bandaged. It also had black eyes, a curved head and was no bigger than an average-sized human.

L.T: Meet Kicker the Hitmonlee, aka "The Kicking Fiend!"

All soldiers: *Dropping guns* THE KICKING FIEND!?!?

Kicker: Wanna make something of it with me an' the echidna?

Knuckles: I'm ready when you are!

It didn't take them long to scare them off the island with a cursing commander as well as damaged weapons and a collection of bruises. After wards, Kicker was still doing a few kicks for the heck of it.

Kicker: Whoo-wee! That was the best fun I had in a while!

Kleo: You must calm yourself, or else you'll be exhausted!

Kicker: Liven up a little, Kleo! You're such a worry-wart!

L.T: O.K you two, enough. Are you alright, Lucario?

Lucario: Yes, I'll be fine now.

L.T: Cool but I'll have Chance take a look at you! Come on out!

Light Trainer opened up another Pokéball to reveal a large, pink, egg-shaped Pokémon with small arms and feet, short hair that had red on the tips and a small pouch with an egg in it.

Chance: Hello. I'm Chance the Chansey!

L.T: Chance, can you look at Lucario incase the soldiers harmed him in any way, please?

Chance: Of course! *Looks over Lucario for a few minutes* He's alright. Not a single bruise!

L.T: Cool! Thanks Chance! You can stay out a while! *Looks around* Man, this place is beautiful in the rising sun!

Lucario seemed to agree with her silently. The sun did start to rise over the ocean and add a sense of peace and tranquility. There was one thing bugging him, though.

Lucario: You mentioned something about us having a more clear understanding of Sonic being in my world. What is it?

Knuckles: Yeah! I'm wondering the same thing!

Shadow: Same here!

L.T: *Laughs* Don't worry! I'll tell you guys in due time!

Now there is a new friend! And Sonic have seem to seen it all in his sleep! Wondering why? It will be revealed soon!

**End Notes: Enter the Spellcaster! Yeah in this chapter you get introduced to one of a few Mobian Trainers! You'll get itnroduced to the rest in a couple of chapters, and yes the character is me.**

**Now for a few facts about this chapter:**

**1. Lucario's Aura Sight was inspired to me from SSBB in the cutscene that involve Lucario Metaknight and Snake. (I say Snake's box thing is really, REALLY lame.)**

**2. The lab thing that Lucario heard about is obviously from the Pokemon Colosseum games.**

**3. Yes I call my female Lucario "Kleo" and I didn't really train a Hitmonlee or a Chansey. They were random as is one other but you'll see the rest in a couple of chapters, and yes they all have nicknames.**

**That's it! Please R&R!**

**Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
All Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak  
Light Trainer the Spellcaster Kitsune is (c) me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Thunder Rolls for a New Team**

I woke up the next morning with the ground shaking! The earthquake was incredible but it didn't last long, thankfully. My neighbour Lombre, which is a Pokémon that looked somewhat a cross between a human and a green frog with a lily pad on its head, almost drowned in his pond when it happened!

Me: Hey Lombre, are you alright?!

Lombre: *Shaking water off* Yeah, I'm fine! That was some quake!

Me: I agree! I'm going into town to see if things are alright there!

To my relief, Pokémon Square was safe! After some breakfast, a bit of shopping at Kecleon Shop and Wigglytuff Club, as well as a workout at the dojo, I looked at the bulletin board to see if there were any jobs for me to do. I found one of a Wurmple lost on Mount Steel so I took it. The little guy was lost on the 7th floor and needed help!

When I got there, I saw that there was quite a bit of Pokémon that was different from what I've seen before. There were Spearow, bird Pokémon that had hooked beaks and a mean look to their eyes, Zigzagoon, little brown raccoon-like Pokémon that zigzags, Aron, Pokémon that are small but powerful enough to eat metal, Baltoy, something resembling an ancient doll, Geodude, floating rocks with arms and one joined my team! I felt there were others but I didn't get a chance to see them because I found Wurmple and took him home where he gave me 100 Poké and a grey Gummi that I gave to Geodude for all his hard work!

My next job was at Sinister Woods where a Zigzagoon needed someone to find her Pidgy friend. So Geodude and I went off to find him on the 9th floor but it proved to be a challenge to my rocky friend because of all the grass types, like Oddish, basically walking weeds, Sunflora, walking sunflowers, and Shroomish, walking yellow mushrooms! Also there was these tree-like Pokémon that were actually rock-types called Sudowoodo, these pigs called Swinub, a Pokémon that was a cross between a raccoon and a squirrel called Sentret, and bugs galore! On the floor we were on, this green mantis-like Pokémon called Scyther wanted to join us after we beat him and we obliged as well as found Pidgy right behind him! When we all got back, Zigzagoon gave us 200 Poké for a job well done!

The next day, I got a real cool job! There was this Pokémon called Shinx who was lost in Silent Chasm and her reward was a surprise! Soon a Pokémon that was half blue, half black, with a 4-point star on its short tail, big ears and eyes, and messy fur came up to me. My instincts told me that this was a male Shinx. Unfortunately, he wasn't friendly when he spoke and he had the nickname of Zapper.

Zapper: I noticed you got that weak little Shinx's letter. She's always getting herself lost so I often tell other rescue teams that she's not worth the effort because I and my gang, Team Thunder, always get her!

Me: That's not right! Are you her brother or something?

Zapper: As a matter of fact, I am, so don't waste your time!

Me: I'm not going to because I'm going to get her with Geodude and Scyther by my side!

Zapper: Reeaaally now? What's your team called?

Luckily I thought of that over a week ago.

Me: We are called Team Spirit and we'll get your sister!

With that, I went off to get my team before that loud-mouth could say another word. Silent Chasm was mostly full of bug-poison types and we found out that Shinx was at the very bottom. We fought off Weedle, Gloom, a walking plant with a strong poison, Farfetch'd, a bird Pokémon with a sprig of onion for a weapon, Yanma, a large, red dragonfly, Teddiursa, cute little bears with a moon on their faces, Dustox, large moths with purple wings, Trapinch, little Pokémon with a HUGE jaw, Poliwag, tadpole-like Pokémon with a feather-like tail and a swirl on its stomach, Houndour, black dogs with a skull on their chests and can breath fire, Spinarak, green, six legged spiders, Paras, bugs with two mushrooms on their backs, and Beedrill. Soon we found her and I found out that her fur wasn't as long as her brother's! I spoke to her gently.

Me: Hey there, Shinx. Are you O.K?

Shinx: Y-yes I am. Thank you for rescuing me before my brother! Can I join your team? That is my reward.

I was surprised! Her reward was becoming a team member? I couldn't say no so we got a new member, then we heard a sound. A loud bird call echoed throughout the chasm and we heard the cries of a Pokémon in trouble! Shinx recognized the voice!

Shinx: That's Zapper! Something happened!

???: Exactly. I took him!

We soon found out that voice belonged to a spiky, yellow and black bird Pokémon with a long beak, and hooked claws. My instincts told me this was Zapdos, the legendary bird of thunder!

Zapdos: The one you called Zapper was recklessly shooting out thunderbolts and one hit me! If you want to rescue him, come to the peak of Mt. Thunder and show me your power! Kwaaaaaaaa!

After it flew off, I had this fire burning in my heart. The fire of pride of a rescue team leader and member! The others had the same fire too and we went back to Pokémon Square to rest and prepare for our fight! We had a desire to beat Zapdos and knock sense into that zapping bird-brain! I hope my friends have the desire to protect Lucario.

**End Notes: Now if there is anyone who are country music fans in the crowd, the title is taken from Garth Brooks' "The Thunder Rolls"...well a line from it anyway as well as the title.**

**Sonic also got his team together! And here's a brief bio of each one of the members while they are still in their de-evolved state:**

**Geodude is a rough but cool sort of guy who likes calling Sonic "boss" as a sign of respect to the hedgehog. He can be clumsy sometimes but he also has a good heart and works his hardest. Just don't step on him and you'll be O.K, I think.**

**Scyther is as sharp as his own scythes and is sort-of the right hand Pokémon to Sonic. Sometimes he thinks of himself as a "ladies' Pokémon" but he also knows how th be there for his friends. Although Shinx might not agree with his so-called charms.**

**Shinx is the only female of the team but the doesn't let that get in her way, especially when it comes to zapping Scyther to get him to behave. She is calm, friendly, and quite mature for her age, which comes from putting up with her selfish brother Zapper who is a male Shinx.**

**Now if you noticed, I give nicknames to Pokémon here to keep them from getting mixed up with each other, but most of the time they keep their original names. Also "Team Spirit" is what I usually call my team when playing the PMD games.**

**That's it! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-More Allies Found By Invitation.**

A couple of days have passed since the GUN's attempt on capturing Lucario, and the poor Pokémon's still edgy from the whole ordeal. Still, he kept his head high knowing that he has friends to help him out as he looked over the ocean on the edge of Angel Island.

Lucario: *Thinking* Although there are many dangers here, I feel strangely at ease. I guess it's with Sonic's friends accepting me and helping me. I wonder, is this how Sonic feels every day of his life? I guess it must be.

Lucario was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Knuckles come up behind him, until the Guardian chuckled behind him.

Knuckles: *Chuckles* I guess you got a lot on your mind, eh Lucario?

Lucario: *Jumps a bit* Oh! Knuckles! I didn't know you were there! I guess I was lost in thought.

Knuckles: What were you thinking about?

Lucario: I was thinking how strangely safe I felt with all the dangers around and how Sonic must feel the same way here all the time.

Knuckles: Well in a way, your right. Sonic does feel the same way here all the time, because the others and I help him out all the time. Also, do you want to know something?

Lucario: What is it?

Knuckles: *Sits down beside Lucario* Sonic is like the wind.

Lucario: Like the wind? What do you mean?

Knuckles: Well, he's a drifter mostly, following the wind wherever it goes and enjoying the freedom. That what helps him feel safe in his own world, I think. As for me, I'm more of a mountain, staying in one place, strong and sturdy. It's because of the duties that have been placed on me as a Guardian. To be honest, I've been a bit jealous of that crazy hedgehog sometimes, with all of his freedom, but he still accepts me as a friend. *Chuckles* He even calls me "Knucklehead" a few times, which can be true most of the time because I can be a bit gullible, but I have smartened up, if you know what I mean.

Lucario: I can see what you mean.

Soon there was a bright flash of light from behind them and when they looked back, they saw what they first was a human woman, was really a graceful woman-like Pokémon with what seemed to be a long, very light lavender dress that's her body, long slender arms of the same colour, a red bump on her chest, short, neck-length olive green hair, and beautiful red eyes. She seemed to have a bag hanging from her shoulder and she spoke with such kindness and grace that Knuckles was lost for words.

Pokemon: Excuse me? Is this Angel Island?

Knuckles: Y-yes i-it i-is.

Pokemon: Oh good! My name is Aurora, the Gardevoir. I'm here to deliver a letter from Light Trainer to you two.

Aurora took out an envelope with a sticker on the flap that looked like three aqua tails on top of a magenta circle that has a yellow star in it. On the front, it said, "To Knuckles and Lucario" in blue-green ink. Knuckles took the letter and opened it in front of him and Lucario. This is what it said in the same blue-green ink:

Dear Knux and Lucario,

I have some friends here I want you to meet! They are Pokémon Trainers like I am and we form a group called the Mobian Trainers, and we want to help you guys in whatever ways we can!

Aurora has a map in her bag you can use to get to my place, and you can bring some friends along if you like. Just a word of warning, some of the group can be a little crazy at times.

Just leave your answer with Aurora and I hope you can come!

Your friend,

Light Trainer

Knuckles and Lucario looked at each other after they read L.T's letter. They both seem to be a bit curious on what was going on and told Aurora that they'll be there with some friends. The woman-like Pokémon was delighted to hear this!

Aurora: Oh that's wonderful! Here. *Takes out the map from her bag and gives it to Lucario* This map was carefully made by Light Trainer to show the way to her castle-

Both: CASTLE?!?

Aurora: Uh, y-yes…*clears throat* and she'll be happy with your message. Good-bye!

She soon disappeared in a flash of light as she did when she arrived, leaving the two boys stunned and even more curious than before.

Later on that day, Knuckles and Lucario, along with Tails, Amy, and Shadow since the others were busy, arrived at the castle. It looked like the one from "Wario Land 2" if there was any comparison but the logo on the front was the same 3-tailed design as on the envelope and the overall castle looked slightly bigger. As they were approaching the front gate, they heard a voice in the air behind them.

???: WOOHHAAAA!!!! HEADS UP!

Before anyone could react, a large, grey, pterodactyl-like creature with huge jaws crashed into the group and right through the front door. The rider was a purple, female hedgehog that seems to have Amy's quill style, a fox's tail, and was wearing Shadow-style shoes, black gloves with red charms and claws sticking out, a green t-shirt, khaki pants, and a black Link-like cap. She soon quickly stood up and the group saw a single fang sticking out of her mouth.

Purple hedgehog: Hi!!!

Light Trainer: *From out of nowhere* DARK DRAYGOON!!! GET YOUR FURRY TAIL UP HERE!!!!

Dark: Awww maaan. Come on, Slayer.

Slayer: Comin'. *Flies off after her*

Shadow: Well that pretty much completes my day.

Knuckles: You're telling me.

Amy: Ow. My head.

Tails: My poor tails.

Lucario: *A little squished* Could you guys please get off me.

All of a sudden, Lucario's wish was granted when the others seem to float off him and set gently on the ground, with the help of an Alakazam. The trainer of this one was a male blue wolf with a white-tipped tail and muzzle, black hair and eyes, and was wearing blue jeans, white shirt, black jacket and shoes with white markings on them, and a red scarf.

Blue wolf: Hey are you guys alright? L.T saw the crash landing and sent me out here to help out.

Tails: Yeah we are now, err…

Blue wolf: Seth, Seth Ryu-Shin. And this is Alakazam, one of my Pokémon.

Alakazam: It's nice to meet you.

Amy: Nice to meet you, too!

Seth: C'mon, the others are waiting.

Seth soon led the others to a door on one side of the courtyard and inside they were introduced to the other Mobian Trainers and their Pokémon. Seth introduced his other Pokémon which were Pidgeot, a large brown-to-beige, bird with a crown of long red and yellow feathers, Kabutops, a brown Pokémon with a wide head and 2 sickle-like claws, Umbreon, a black fox with red eyes and yellow markings, Xatu, and Blaziken, a large red Pokémon that seem bird-like without wings, wide feet that seem more leg, and flames out of its wrists.

Then there was Travis the Coyote, who was a tall white coyote with spiky hair, and was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a dark green large overcoat with Pokéball holders inside. His Pokémon were Flareon, named Embyr, another fox that seem to be made of fire, Arcanine, named Flame, a large, red, dog with black markings, Grovyle, a green lizard with a red front, a forked tail, and leaves out of its wrists and head, Lucario, named Aspiro, and Raichu. Amy noticed that he only had 5 Pokémon, and Seth explained that he befriended another but that one prefers to be on its own.

Then, all of a sudden, the group heard someone humming and both Seth and Travis just shook their heads. The one that was responsible was a dark teal hedgehog with slit-pupil eyes, front quills that seem to bend towards the front, a violet diamond in his forehead, a peach muzzle, and was wearing a red scarf, a purple long-sleeves shirt with a red emoticon on it in a blue square, blue jeans held up with a black belt with a gold buckle, white gloves, and white and gray shoes with orange laces. His Pokémon were Gardevoir, Banette, a dark gray ghost-like doll with a zipper for a mouth, a yellow, spiky tail, and creepy red, slit-pupil eyes, Salamence, a red and blue dragon with short legs, Dragonair, a long, blue, dragon with blue pearls on its tail and under its chin, wings on the side of its head, and a white spike on its forehead, Mismagius, a purple and magenta, ghost-like witch, and Blaziken. He was coming into the room humming with a book in his hand. He stopped when he noticed the guests.

Teal hedgehog: Well, this is different.

Travis: Uh, Noburyuu, L.T invited these guys so we were expecting them.

Noburyuu: Oh…I probably forgot. Well then, welcome. As Travis mentioned, my name is Noburyuu the Hedgehog.

Tails: Uhh…N-nice to meet you.

Noburyuu: By the way, Seth, Travis, if I walk around with a book in my hand and hum, would that make me normal?

Seth: Uh…no comment.

Travis: Same here.

Noburyuu: I see. Well never mind. I'll ask someone else.

After he left, another wolf came over with his Pokémon. Unlike Seth, this one was a black wolf with a gray muzzle, black eyes, and was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, red gloves and shoes, and went by the name of Psycho. His Pokémon were Absol, named Doom, which looked like a white catlike wolf with short fur on it's head, fluffy white fur around its neck and chest, a black blade coming out from the right side of it's head, black claws, face and sword-like tail, and red eyes, Swampert, named Mud, which looked like a large, blue frog-like fish with large gray fins coming from its head and for a tail, orange spikes on its cheeks and bumps on its legs and arms, and orange eyes, Arcanine, named Flame, Ivysaur, named Ivy, which looked like a blue, 4 legged dinosaur-like toad with darker blue spots, red eyes, 2 fangs from its mouth, and a large pink flower bud with leaves at the bottom, Blaziken, and Hippowdon, named Fluffy for some strange reason, that looked like a large gray with black patches hippo with red eyes and holes in it so it can use sand-based attacks.

Seth: Hey, Psycho.

Psycho: What's up? Was Noburyuu being weird again and are these guys out guests?

Travis: Yes and yes.

Psycho: Heya! The name's Psycho! If you guys are looking for L.T, she's chewing out Dark Draygoon for the bad landing, and if you are looking for T.K, Aaron, and Jynx, they're over at the pillar talking.

Psycho pointed over to were there was a male, tan hedgehog with yellow markings on his hair, arms, legs, tail and chest, sky blue eyes, light tan muzzle, and wearing a black toque, a black muscle shirt with a red collar and diamond pattern in the front, and black pants with red in the middle, a brown belt, one leg zipped off, and the word "Goth" on white letters on the other leg, a yellow-orange, single-tailed fox who's fur was ever so slightly darker than Tails, with black on the end of his tail, black sunglasses, and was wearing red and white shoes, yellow pants, white fingerless gloves, and a green shirt with a Pokéball on it covered with a blue, open jacket, and a female, teal mountain lion with purple bat wings and eyes, blue, long hair and tail fluff, pink inner ears, tan muzzle, an was wearing an orange and white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes with white markings on them. They stopped talking as soon as the fox noticed the group and walked over to introduce themselves and their Pokémon.

Hedgehog: Hey there! My name is Goth T.K, or just T.K and these are my Poké-pals!

His team had Lucario, Torterra, which was a large brown and green tortoise with a tree on its shell, Charizard, named Draygoon, Chatot, which looks like a blue, yellow, and green parrot with a black eighth note for a head, Rhyperior, which looks like a well-armoured, black and gray rhinoceros with a drill-like horn, and Tyranitar.

Fox: Hi! My name is Aaron the Fox and this is my team.

His team had Torterra, Tyranitar, Lucario, Staraptor, which was a large, dark gray and white hawk with black and orange beak and feet, a red tipped crown and red eyes, Cyndaquil, which looks like a dark green and light yellow shrew with red circles on its back that bursts into flames by its will, and Eevee, which looks like a cute brown fox with a collar of tan fur and large black eyes.

Mountain Lion: Hello. My name is Jynx, not the Pokémon mind you, and of course here's mine!

Her Pokémon team had Charmander, named Charm, which was a cute, orange lizard with a flame-tipped tail, Leafeon, which was a fox that seemed to be part plant, Haunter, which was a purple, spiky ghost with separate hands, Tropius, which looked like a cross between a small, brown Brontosaurus and a palm tree with palm leaves at its rear for almost wings, and banana-like fruit under its chin, Gyarados, named Ping, which looked like a large, fierce, blue and yellow sea dragon with wide mouth that seemed to be open all the time, and Lucario.

All of a sudden another group of 5 Pokémon, that T.K says were Dark Draygoon's, came over. They were Empoleon, named Amidatty, which looked like a large, blue penguin with a crown-like beak up its face and around its eyes, Luxray, named Kovu, which looks like a black lion with a long tail that has a yellow star on the end, yellow and blue stripe-like markings on his legs, and a blue muzzle, Scizor, named Kain, that looks like a red mantis with claws that has yellow eye spots to look like extra heads, Feraligatr, named Zuko, which looks like a large, blue alligator with red spines down its back and tail, and Swampert, named Nozomu. They all looked a bit worried and up behind them came a Pikachu, which looks like a yellow mouse with pointed, black-tipped ears, brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, and a lightning bolt tail, and an Absol. Jynx said that they were Sparky and Desastre, L.T's other 2 Pokémon and they were making sure that the others didn't interfere while Dark Draygoon was getting yelled at, which was heard finishing as the two were coming in the room with Slayer, Kicker, Aurora, Kleo, and Chance coming in behind them.

L.T: And furthermore, you watch where you control him, or so help me, you'll be doing all the necessary Pokémon baths, for a MONTH! Understand?

Dark: *In a small voice* Yes ma'am.

L.T: *Sighs and looks towards the others* Sorry about the rough entrance, guys. I'm glad that Seth decided to go outside to check out all the commotion.

Lucario: It's alright, as long as I'm not on the bottom of the pileup again.

Jynx: Hey L.T, why did you invite them over?

Noburyuu: I'm also quite curious.

T.K: Same here!

L.T: Well, to summarize what's been happening, Sonic has been transported to Lucario's world and through this Pokémon we need to communicate to him while the hedgehog, or Pokémon, sleeps if I can find the right spell.

Shadow: Wait a second, what to you mean by "or Pokémon" when you were referring to Sonic?

Aaron: Well I've only heard of this rumor, but there was a record of a human going into that world and she changed into a Pokémon.

Amy: WHAT?!? You mean my Sonic could be a Pokémon by now?!?

Tails: But how can that be possible!?

L.T: I don't really know, to be honest.

Knuckles: You don't know?!?

Psycho: Hey, if the leader doesn't know, she doesn't know ya thickhead!

Knuckles: Who's the thickhead?!

Psycho: You are!

Ivy: *Separates the two with Vine Whip* Knock it off! As far as we know, you BOTH are thickheads!

Lucario: What do you mean about what you said about me?

L.T: What I mean is that since you two switched places, you both have some sort of…connection through your spirits and if I can find the right spell, we'll be able to give Sonic advice on some situations while he is dreaming. Right now he can only see what's going on through your eyes while he sleeps.

Lucario: Hmm…that makes sense.

Travis: Can you find the right spell to do it?

L.T: Can a Beedrill use Poison Sting? I sure can! I've got TONNES of spell books and one of them is bound to have it! Are we ready?!?

Everyone: YEAH!!!!

Lucario: *If we do find that spell, I will soon determine Sonic's destiny and help him out if Xatu hasn't already. I'm ready for this!*

Can Sonic's friends and the Mobian Trainers find that spell? Will it work? And what about Sonic's battle with the Legendary Bird of Thunder, Zapdos? Will he succeed with his current team? All will be answered.

**Ending notes:**

**OMG! I am soooo sorry for not uploading any more chapters here! Life got in the way among other things (Man it's hard being a part-time student!) but I decided to upload for you and I got a LOT of notes here to clear this up!**

**A long time ago on Sheezyart, I had sort of a contest thing to let my friends and watchers involved with SMD and I managed to get 8 Mobian Trainers for this and future chapters! Plus they also gave me lists/Pokemon Trainer Cards to help with thier teams!**

**DarkDraygoon is actually my own sister! She's basically dead on the net and the closest to me in age and closeness! (16 months younger)**

**Travis the Coyote belongs to Kyo Shiomi on SA (aka RakuKyo on DA)**

**Seth Ryu-Shin (who is actually Seth Colbor) belongs to Silversatan07 on SA (aka SilverSatan08 on DA)**

**Jynx the Mountain Lion belongs to my cousin Spud133 on DA and yes we are actually cousins. She just live in a different province than me.**

**Noburyuu belongs to Dusklight on SA.**

**Psycho the Wolf is his name on SA as well as Goth TK but I haven't heard much of them in the last year at all.**

**And last but not least, Aaron the Fox belongs to nintendosavi on SA.**

**Some I still talk to and some are basically dead on the net so I haven't heard much from them so that's it for now!**

**Also the comparisons of Sonic to the wind Knux made at the beginning, that came from my good habit of reading instruction manuals. (I think I got it from the Sonic Heroes game)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Most of the copyrights are in the notes so here's the ones I missed:**

**Sonic and related is (c) SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Pokemon is (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**

**Anyone else is (c) me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Lightning Strikes on a Hedgehog's Destiny**

Before my team and I went off to Mt. Thunder, we did some preparations. The only one that isn't going is Scyther because of his Bug/Flying element combination and his weak defenses, so he decided to stay in town and help the others. Also we met up with Zapper's team, Pikachu and Elekid, who were worried about their leader but was afraid of Zapdos. I feel that Zapper's one happy team leader with these two. Shinx wanted to come not only because of her brother, but also she had a bit of an advantage with her Electric element attacks against Zapdos' Flying element, although it was made neutral by his own Electric element, and Geodude is coming along to help weaken the crazy bird's thunderbolts with Mud Sport and my speed can be helpful against that long beak of his.

I also asked around about Zapdos, and I realize I'm gonna need to be more prepared than usual. I found out that Zapdos is one of the three Legendary Bird Pokémon, with the other two being Moltres, the Bird of Fire, and Articuno, the Bird of Ice. Like with all legendary Pokémon, he is stronger than normal ones and is difficult to defeat and recruit. His thunder attacks paralyzes almost instantly and he could eat us for dinner (at least that what Tyranitar thinks but I doubt it.) After learning all of this, the team and I trained up with different jobs to get stronger, plus it also earned us points to get our rank as high as the Silver Rank and to be extra careful, I bought a few more Cheri Berries, Reviver Seeds, Oran Berries, Max Elixirs, Sleep Seeds, and Stun Seeds, with enough room to spare for more items, and put the rest of the Poké in the Felicity bank.

Before we left, Alakazam and his team came up to talk with us.

Alakazam: Are you sure you should do this? Zapdos is more powerful than what you think.

Me: I'm sure 'cause listen, I've went against an angry water monster, an out-of-control experiment prototype, tones of robots, dark creatures and their earth-breaking boss, heck I even survived spending quite a few nights as a werehog, stopped a friend from siding with some aliens who want to destroy my world, and was called a fugitive once before the military found out they jumped to the wrong conclusion! I even had my friends to help me out and I helped them out in return, so I can tell you this; when I'm ready, I'm ready!

Charizard: …Whoa.

Tyranitar: You can say that again.

Alakazam: Well, you certainly sound ready. Well then, good luck, Team Spirit!

Me: Heh-heh, thanks Alakazam! Let's go, team!

Geodude & Shinx: Yeah!

Before we left, I looked at my map and saw that Mt. Thunder was just a little ways past Silent Chasm and it was taller than Mt. Steel! This dungeon was full of not only Electric types, like Electrike, small, green, aerodynamic wolves, their evolved forms Manetric, larger blue and yellow wolves, Electabuzz, yellow Pokémon that are the evolved form of Elekid with strong fists and 2 antennae on top of their heads, and Ampharos, yellow Pokémon with slightly long necks and a sphere on their black-striped tail, but a few other types as well. There's Growithe, small, red, Fire-type puppies, Poison-type male Nidoran, which are like the female kind except purplish-pink with longer horns, Flying-type Pidgeotto, Pidgy's evolved form with a crown of red feathers on its head, Weedle, Beedrill, Poison/Ground-type Gligar, which looked like a purple cross between a flying squirrel and a scorpion, Grass-type Cacnea, which look like a walking round cactus with a yellow flower on its head, and Normal-type Stantler, which looks close to a bit of a moose and deer cross with black spheres in its antlers.

After going through 10 tiring floors, we made it to a small room with a statue in it that looks like Kangaskhan.

Shinx: This is a Kangaskhan Rock.

Me: Kangaskhan Rock?

Geodude: Yeah! If it's in the middle of the dungeon, you can only rest, but if it's at the beginning of the dungeon, you can take out and store items like at the Kangaskhan Storage in town!

Me: Whoa! Looks like this might come in handy in the near future!

Shinx: Also if Zapdos beats us, we warp back here! But we loose all of our Poké and half our items, like in normal dungeons.

Me: Sounds like we need to watch each other's backs. Let's rest here a bit then get going to Zapdos! A team that's worn out could only look for trouble, especially with a Legendary Pokémon.

Geodude: You said it! How'd you get to be a cool leader since it's you're not really a Pokémon?

Me: *Shrugs* I guess it's natural to me. I get help from my friends back at home all the time when it came to battling Eggman.

Shinx: Who's Eggman?

Me: Well…he's a tall egg-shaped human with a really bushy moustache.

Geodude: How bushy?

I looked around and saw some long, dried grass so a picked it and put it under my nose to show how bushy Eggman's moustache was, which caused Shinx and Geodude to double over with laughter! I looked in the water and I laughed too, seeing how silly I looked making fun of the egg-head! Plus the laughter increased our spirits for the upcoming battle ahead, as well as my pride as a Rescue Team leader which got me thinking about how Alakazam and other team leaders must feel.

After a few minutes of our rest, and three short floors, we made it to the peak. The sky was gray with clouds and there were lightning bolts coming from them, which seemed to be the perfect setting for our battle. We looked around, but we didn't see Zapdos anywhere, so I decided to get his attention.

Me: YO ZAPDOS! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'RE HERE TO GET ZAPPER BACK!

After I called out, everything went dark. Soon we heard his voice.

Zapdos: Kwaaaaaaaa! So, you decided to come! Are you ready to fight?

Me: Yeah! If we have to fight to get Shinx's brother, then we'll fight! Right guys!

Geodude: You got it! I'll stay as tough as a boulder!

Shinx: Annoying as my brother is, he's family so I will fight to save him!

Zapdos: …Brave words for some small Pokémon. I'm already impressed by your courage. But will it be enough? Prepare yourselves!

With another cry and a flash of light, Zapdos arrived in front of us. As much as I want to credit for the flashy entrance, I won't let that intimidate me and my team so we started the battle! I threw a Sleep Seed at him and got him to start napping enough to be effected by Leer, Mud Slap, a few Quick Attacks, Sparks, Bites, and Rock Throws, with me using Endure in case he wanted to finish me quickly. He soon woke up and tried to get me with Peck but I decided to surprise him, and ran around in circles with my speed! He was so stunned and preoccupied in trying to hit me that it gave the other two to weaken him more with some Sparks, Bites and Rock Throws, and for me to switch tactics and slam him with a full forced, critically strong Quick Attack at a weak point, which ended the battle!

At first he seemed really tired, but soon spread his wings again, so we braced ourselves for another round. But instead, he surprised us with a kind tone in his voice.

Zapdos: Well done! That was one of the best battles I had in a while! Wait here.

He flew off, but soon returned with Zapper grasped gently in his claws and calmly placed him down in front of us. Shinx was so overjoyed that she playfully tackled her brother, and it caused the rest of us to laugh a bit, until something weird happened. A large lightning bolt struck down at the edge of the cliff we battled on, and left a large crystal in its wake. It seemed like it was yellow, but the light was fading so it seemed to be a very dark yellow, almost black. I went up to look at it closely but as soon as I touched it, it glowed with such an intense light that we all were almost blinded. I tried to let go, but it was like I was glued to it! Then the strangest thing happened, I felt the intense shocking effect of thunder and lightning, as if it was all natural to me, then my true look seem to cloak me for a second, and it suddenly ended with the crystal glowing a gentle yellow light, which seem to stop the unusual lightning storms in some areas. I soon took my paws off of it, and as I was going back to the others who were a little stunned by the whole thing, another large lightning bolt struck down and the crystal disappeared. We were still confused, that we didn't see Alakazam and his team behind us until Tyranitar spoke up.

Tyranitar: Well that was a cool light show.

Me: *Jumps* AAGH! What are you doing here?!

Charizard: Alakazam was worried so he decided for us to check to see if you won or not.

Alakazam: What just happened?

Me: How should I know? I only touched that crystal!

Zapdos: You restored the Electric Crystal. There are a few other crystals; Wind or Flying, Fire, Ice, Water, and Ground or Earth. How you were able to do that, I don't know, but as soon as you restored it, the unnatural lightning storms stopped.

Me: I did that?

Geodude: Whoa…that's cool.

Shinx: I agree.

Zapper: Awesome.

Me: Gee…I did do something pretty cool. Kinda reminds me of the time I was a werehog and I helped restore the Chaos Emeralds. Boy that's a story to tell! But what does that have to do with m-wait a minute! I might know someone who could help! Are you thinking who I'm thinking, Alakazam?

Alakazam: Yes I am.

Shinx: Who are you thinking, Sonic?

Me: Xatu, that's who! Let's get outta here and rest up before we head off to the Hill of the Ancients!

Zapdos: And I will see the Pokémon in the areas of the other crystals if there is anything wrong with them. You are also welcome to my perch anytime, Sonic.

I thanked him before he flew off, to who knows where exactly, and we made it down the mountain ourselves. Zapper's teammates were so happy to have their leader back that they gave my team 300 Poké and a Def. Scarf, which I gave to Shinx to boost her Defense stat and to reward her for a job well done.

We all were really wiped out so we decided to call it a day pretty early. My teammates went to their Friend Areas and I went into my hut, think that it needed something to brighten it up, but too tired to figure out what. As I slept, I saw that some of my friends made new friends and one of those friends was determined to help find a way to communicate to me through Lucario. I would be the happiest hedgehog-turned-Pokémon alive when they do; I badly want to tell them what's been happening around here!

The next morning, ANOTHER earthquake hit! It shook everything, and made me fall out of bed flat on my face!

Me: *SMACK!* Ouch!

Then I heard a loud splash from Lombre's place and I ran out to see if he was alright!

Me: Hey Lombre! Are you O.K?

Lombre: *Spluttering* Yes I'm alright! The question is; are YOU O.K?

Me: Either than a sore nose I'm fine! That quake sure got me out of bed wide awake!

Lombre: Same here! That was the worst one yet!

Shinx: *From the distance, running* SONIC, SONIC!

Me: Oh, hey Shinx, Scyther, Geodude!

Scyther: Are you O.K?

Geodude: That quake was intense! I thought I would turn into gravel!

Me: Guys, I'm alright! The quake made me fall out of bed on my face, that's all! Don't forget; we need to prepare for our trip to see Xatu, and Geodude can stay here and help everyone in Pokémon Square.

Geodude: Will do, boss!

Chuckling at the "boss" comment, the team and I went off to prepare for our trip to the Hill of the Ancients. I looked at my map and saw our location was deep in the Great Canyon, which was some ways south from here. We had a quick breakfast, collected and stored supplies, worked out in Makuhita Dojo, stored our money, and set off to see Xatu.

There were a lot of Pokémon of different types here. There were Doduo, a twin-headed, flightless bird, Skiploom, a hopping green Pokémon with a large, yellow flower on its head, Dunsparce, which kinda looks like a blind, yellow and blue-striped, winged slug but was surprisingly a Normal-type, Phanpy, a small blue elephant, Vileplume, Gloom's evolved form with a red flower larger than its body, Breloom, Shroomish's evolved form which looks like a yellow and green cross between some sort of tailed animal, and a mushroom, Murkrow, a black crow, Cacturn, Cacnea's evolved form which looks like a cross between a scarecrow and a cactus, Noctowl, large owls with a large crown of feathers on its face to almost give it eyebrows, Heracross, large blue beetles, Ariados, Spinarak's evolved form with a red body and yellow legs, Tauros, large bulls, and Houndoom, Houndour's evolved form with sort of horns on its head and a skull on its chest.

Soon we reached the Hill of the Ancients and sure enough, there was Xatu, staring at the sun like Alakazam said he does every day. We walked up and I tried to get his attention.

Me: Hey Xatu! Can I ask you something?

Xatu: …

Me: Uh…Xatu?

Xatu: …

Me: *Anime sweat drop* Ooookaaaayyy…

Scyther: Do you think he's asleep?

Shinx: Maybe. I'll try tickling him!

Shinx started tickling him for a few minutes before tiring, without much of a response. But before I thought of smacking him with a Force Palm, he snickered a bit, but then started laughing as if Shinx was tickling him right then and there.

Me: Uh…kinda late reaction there, Xatu.

Xatu: Kwaaaaaaaa!

Me: *Jumps!* YOW!

Xatu: *Turns around* Ah Sonic, what brings you here?

After I calmed my pounding heart, I told him what happened at Mt, Thunder with the crystal. I also told him about what Zapdos told me about the other crystals. He pondered a bit, then let out his cry again, which scared the heck out of me!

Me: Would you stop DOING that! You keep getting me close to a heart attack!

Xatu: I now have a sense of what is happening. The crystals are losing power, causing these natural disasters.

Me, Shinx, and Scyther: WHAT?!?

Xatu: And you, Sonic, are chosen to restore them and bring peace back here to this part of our world.

Me: Whoa…so THAT'S what I have to do…I get it now!

Shinx: Same here and I'll help you no matter what!

Scyther: Same here!

Me: All right! *Holds out a paw in front* All paws and scythes in!

Scyther and Shinx: *Puts paw and scythe on top*

All: Aaaannnnd break! *Raising paws and scythe*

We all said goodbye to Xatu and went back to town. We devised a plan to look for any info on the other crystals so I can restore them. We also planned to keep up our Rescue Team duties to help the other poor Pokémon feel safe.

That night back in my hut as I was dreaming, I felt this sort of power fill me. It was a calm feeling, almost soothing. Then I heard it; one of a few voices I badly wanted to hear. The voice of my little buddy, Tails!

Tails: Sonic? Can you hear me?

I decided to answer in my dream, in case he didn't hear me when I spoke outside the dream.

Me: Yeah I can hear you. Can you hear me?

Tails: Yeah! Yeah I can! I-I don't believe it! The spell worked so far! Hold on a sec!

Soon I not only saw Tails, but Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow too! And I also saw Lucario which made me realize something; I can talk to them in my dreams now!

**END NOTES:**

**O.K let me explain a bit about the Crystal thing I put in to get the plot going. And it's my own thing before you guys say that it wasn't in the game.**

**I decided to match each Crystal with a disaster(s) or storm(s) that I felt seem to work (note that some have 2):**

Electric-Lightning storms  
Ice-Blizzards and avalanches  
Fire-Forest fires and droughts  
Water-Monsoon rains and floods  
Ground or Earth-Earthquakes  
Flying or Wind-Typhoons

**The Crystals are used to keep the natural disasters at bay and if they go weak, the disasters start up and a chosen one is picked to restore them. In this case it's Sonic.**

I felt this makes total sense and refered to the famous scene of meeting Xatu from the game as well for a little more humor! I even pulled a CLAMP and decided the last few lines will link into the next chapter, just like some parts of xxHolic and Reservoir Chronicle Tsubasa link and crossover with each other!

Enjoy and review!

Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team

Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-A Strong Connection of Friendship**

L.T: *Tossing books* No…nope…nuh-uh…HEY! I was looking for this water spell book for a week now!

Kleo: Light Trainer, could you please concentrate!

L.T: Sorry, Kleo.

The Mobian Trainers, their Pokémon, and Sonic's friends soon were in the castle library and, like L.T said, there were a ton of books ranging from myths and legends, to spell books, to even normal novels and mangas. That mostly has fictional fantasies and adventures, as well as the Twilight Saga and a few others for Dark Draygoon, in that section. They were looking for a special book in particular that had the spell to help out with communicating with Sonic that L.T picked up on one of her many trips to the Pokémon World.

Knuckles: *Looking at one section on a ladder* What is that book we are looking for again?

Leafeon: *Pawing at a book* A spell book in the ancient Unown Text that has many spells from the Pokémon World, including the one we are looking for.

Shadow: *Rolled by on another ladder* Unown Text? What's that?

Chatot: *Flying by with another book in its claws* The ancient Unown Text is said to be created when the ancient people first found the Unown, mysterious Pokémon that look familiar to the common alphabet, which include the question and exclamation marks. The text looks like your alphabet, but oddly shaped, and seems to have an eye in it, just like the Unown.

Knuckles: O.K, but what are the Unown exactly?

Banette: *Floating by* Unown are Pokémon with mysterious power. Some say they can make dreams and wishes become reality, while others say they leave stones that lead to treasure in a part of the world Sonic is in. No one knows for sure what they are, and they say they are more mysterious than us Ghost-types.

Shadow: Creepy. I'm going to look at another section. *Rolls away*

In another part of the library, Tails came upon an old, black book that seemed to have the letter "A" on it with an eye in the middle. He flew off his ladder and ran up to L.T, who was chewing out Noburyuu for reading on the job.

L.T: Listen we are looking FOR a book, not looking AT a book!

Noburyuu: Sorry. These books just got me distracted.

L.T: Uhh…for the love of-

Tails: Hey Light Trainer! Is this the book?

He passed it to her, and as she skimmed through it, her eyes lit up behind her glasses.

L.T: This is it! This is the book of Unown Spells! Nice job!

Tails: *Blushing* Aww it was nothing.

She soon called out to everyone, and they all gathered around a table that she put the book down on. She turned towards the middle of the book where the spell was and here is what it said in the Unown Text.

"Friends of one in our world  
Let your hearts be one with our spell  
So you may speak with the one in their dreams  
That was chosen to help us and bring peace as well"

Amy: Is this the spell we need?

L.T: Yep and as you can see below it, in order for the spell to work, we have to have a Pokémon that switched worlds with him in the room.

Amy: And that's Lucario!

L.T: Exactly! As long as Lucario is nearby, I only have to do this spell once and you guys can talk to Sonic when he sleeps, which is right about now, if I'm guessing right! Let's do this in the main hall!

They all gathered into the main hall, with the Mobian Trainers and their Pokémon close to the wall so they wouldn't mess up anything. They all agreed for Tails to be the first one to communicate to Sonic so he got close to Lucario while Light Trainer, with her staff and the book open in her hands, got ready to do her job as a Spellcaster Kitsune. She spoke the words of the book, with her staff raised, and soon, small Pokémon that looked exactly like the text surrounded the two of them and filled the area with a strong, yet calm, soothing power and they felt a connection to Sonic. The twin-tailed kitsune decided to call out to his friend.

Tails: Sonic? Can you hear me?

Sonic: Yeah I can hear you. Can you hear me?

Tails was so overjoyed to hear the voice of the hedgehog that felt like a brother to him for so long, that he felt like crying.

Tails: Yeah! Yeah I can! I-I don't believe it! The spell worked so far! Hold on a sec!

He called out to Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow to come into the ring of Unown, and when they did, a bright light filled the space within and they all soon saw Sonic, who at this point was a green-eyed Riolu.

Sonic: *Tearing in the eyes* G-guys…you're here.

Amy: Hi Sonic!

Knuckles: Hey Sonic!

Lucario: Hello Sonic.

Shadow: *Smirking* Hello, faker.

Sonic: *Chuckling* You haven't called me that for a long while, Shads. *Sniffs*

Knuckles: What's up with you? You don't usually cry.

Sonic: *Wipes eyes with his arm* S-sorry…I'm just happy to see you guys!

Amy: And we're happy to see you! You look cute as a Riolu.

Sonic: *Blushes* Now you're embarrassing me, Amy!

Lucario: Have you figured out what to do in my world.

Sonic soon told them about the events that unfolded from meeting Alakazam, to starting his team, doing rescue missions, learning techniques, battling Zapdos, restoring the Electric Crystal, and the info from Xatu.

Tails: That's amazing!

Knuckles: I'll say! That sounds crazier than what we went through!

Shadow: So you're going to find the other crystals, right?

Sonic: I sure will!

Soon the power started to fade.

Lucario: Looks like it's time for us to go for now.

Sonic: Are you going to tell the others?

Amy: We sure will! And we'll always visit you in your dreams!

Sonic: Thanks guys. I'll see you later!

They all said goodbye before the power faded completely and the Unown disappeared. They all felt relieved to see that the blue hedgehog was alright and that he knew what to do. They soon were aware of their original surroundings when Dark Draygoon spoke.

Dark: So did it work?

Tails: Yeah it worked! It really worked! I…I…*Starts to cry*

Jynx: Aww…*Hugs Tails*

Aaron: I can't blame him one bit.

T.K: Neither can I, Aaron. Neither can I.

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Lucario thanked the Mobian Trainers, told what happened, and they promised to visit as they left to tell the others about Sonic, unaware that a Pokémon that was a blue and white cross between a dragon and a jet with red eyes and a red mark flew overhead watching them. It soon landed near Travis who greeted it happily.

Travis: Hey there, Latios. What's going on?

Latios: Nothing much except the strange lightning storms stopped all of a sudden and I was wondering if you knew something.

Travis: Yep, the chosen hedgehog, or Riolu right now, had restored the Electric Crystal and is on his way to find the others.

Latios: Really? That's great! I'll go tell Latias right away! Oh! One more thing, he might head over to another part of my world when he's done with the crystals. At least, that's what Celebi says.

Travis: Hmm…that's definitely something to tell L.T and the others. Say hi to your sister for me!

Latios: I sure will!

As he flew off, a few questions entered his mind; Will Sonic succeed with the crystals? Will the Pokémon guarding them be too much of a challenge? And will he make it to the other area? Only time and the wind might tell.

**END NOTES: 10 down and only 13 to go before I finish uploading what I got of my story so far!**

**This chapter is another one of my faves because you get a bit of info about the Unown from me watching Pokemon the 3rd Movie as well as playing the games. Plus I nearly cried to this chapter as I was writing it!**

**What is also interesting about this chapter is that you get to meet Travis' friend Latios! Sparky wanted to have Latios just travelling around so I did just that.**

**Please R&R and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Mobian Trainers (c) Their respectful owners (see Ch. 8 for who.)  
Light Trainer is (c) me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!  
Sonic and related characters are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
All Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**

**P.S I do have an Unown version of the spell on my SA and DA galleries if you want to know what it looks like! The links are in my main profile!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-A Challenge Accepted

When I woke up the next morning, there wasn't any earthquake for a change, but what I did feel was my eyes were a bit wet. I walked over to my mirror and saw my eyes were red, like I was really crying all night. I got me super happy that I decided to go for a quick run, until someone knocked at my door.

My eyes were not so red at that point, so I opened the door and saw 4 Pokémon standing outside. One was a round, spiky purple creature that looked ghost-like with arms, legs, a tail, red eyes, and a wide, creepy grin which my instincts said this was Gengar. Another one was a purple snake with a yellow ring on its neck and called Ekans. The third one was a red and gray thick legged, thin torso cross between a fighter and a yoga artist called Medicham with the last one being a Gardevoir, who seemed friendlier than the other three.

Me: Can I help you guys and gals?

Medicham and Gardevoir: *Giggles*

Gengar: Are you the Riolu that's really a hedgehog?

Me: Yes I am. The name's Sonic.

Ekans: And are you the one that is ressstoring the Element Cryssstalssss?

Me: *Eyeing them suspiciously* How did you find out that?

Gardevoir: *Nervously* Uhh…please excuse them. The team used to be bad and some of their habits haven't left yet.

Medicham: Besides, Alakazam gave word out to any willing Pokémon that will have information on the Crystals' whereabouts and we wanted to help.

Me: Really? That's great!

Gengar: That's right! We Team Mean-er-PsyShadow are willing to help! Heh-heh, our old name nearly slipped out again.

Ekans: We usssed to be known asss Team Meaniesss in the passst, but not anymore thessse dayssss.

Medicham: We now call ourselves Team PsyShadow since most of us use Psychic-type attacks and our leader, Gengar here is known as the Shadow Pokémon.

Me: Hmm…makes sense of the name change. So what info do you have for me?

Gardevoir: Well we know about three of the Crystals so far and who's protecting them. The Fire Crystal is protected by Moltres on Mt. Blaze.

Medicham: Articuno in Frosty Forest protects The Ice Crystal, while the Water Crystal is protected by Ninetales on Mt. Freeze.

Me: Looks like I'll be getting a tough time on my paws with my team if we battle all three of those Pokémon.

Gengar: Also one more thing, you won't fight Ninetales. I know this because he and I go way back, but he is willing to challenge you so you can get more used to your new look, heh-heh.

Me: A challenge, huh? What's this challenge? I might handle it.

Scyther: *From a distance* What's this about a challenge?

I looked over to see my team come by from their areas. Shinx noticed Medicham and went over to talk to her, as if they were good friends. Gengar soon started again.

Gengar: O.K. The challenge is that you'll have to battle Moltres and Articuno, and restore the Crystals they are protecting, WITHOUT your team.

I looked at him in total shock, as well as the other Pokémon, except for Team PsyShadow. Without my team?!? Was Ninetales crazy or something?!? Gengar looked at me in a way that he understood my nasty surprise.

Gengar: I know what you're thinking. I thought the ol' fox was nuts, but he did seem pretty serious about it. He's also waiting for your answer.

Ekans: Alssso, if you decline, you won't be able to resssstore the Cryssstalssss.

Medicham: So what is your answer?

I thought for a moment. It seemed too hard to do since I'm not completely used to this body yet, until Gardevoir spoke up.

Gardevoir: There is one other thing we forgot to mention. There is a dungeon on the way to Mt. Blaze, called the Lapis Cave, where you can train your skills a bit so you'll know when you're ready to scale the fires of the mountain.

I thought again about my options. If I accept this challenge, I'll be able to help this world more, get stronger, and get used to this body! If I decline, then all of Lucario's efforts will go down the drain! I took a deep breath, knowing my answer.

Me: I…accept.

Shinx: ! You can't!

Scyther: ! Those other two are stronger than Zapdos!

Geodude: ! What if you don't come back, boss?!?

Me: I will come back! I faced worst, trust me I'll come back stronger than before! Plus this is a good opportunity for you three too!

Shinx: Really? How?

Me: You all can train up and do jobs while I'm gone, maybe even evolve at that Luminous Cave place.

Alakazam told me about that. Luminous Cave is a place over at Whiscash Pond where the Pokémon of this world evolve after leveling up, raising their IQ, or giving an item to the spirit of that place. Seeing I'll be gone for who knows how long, I figured the team deserved the chance.

Geodude: Are you sure about this?

Me: Yes I am. Also I'm leaving Scyther in charge while I'm gone. Is that alright with you, Scy?

Scyther: You can count on me!

Shinx: Please be careful.

Me: I will.

Gengar: Well, we'll go ahead of you and tell Ninetales the good news. Good luck, Sonic.

As I waved goodbye to Gengar and his team, I turned around to see Team ACT and Xatu in front of my mailbox. They looked at me as if they knew, and proved it when Xatu spoke.

Xatu: I see you've accepted Ninetales' challenge.

Me: Let me guess, you've seen it, haven't you?

Xatu: Yes, right after you left the Hill.

Alakazam: He told us already.

Charizard: And we came here to wish you good luck!

Tyranitar: And don't get eaten!

Me: Don't worry; there won't be any chance of that!

After saying goodbye to them, my team, and finding out that the whole town knew as I was stocking up and getting a little extra cash for myself, just in case, I started on my journey. I took a look at my map and saw that Lapis Cave was farther east past Silent Chasm and Mt. Blaze, my first main destination, was just outside of it. Knowing where I had to go now, I ran as fast as my feet could take me over to the cave.

I think "Lapis" means "crystal" because this cave was filled with crystals on the walls. The Pokémon there came in mostly Bug- and Poison-types, like Nidorino and Nidorina, who are the evolved forms of both Nidoran, Zubat, and their wide-mouthed evolution Golbat, which were basically blue and purple bats, Nincada, little gray cicada-like bugs with a claw in each arm, and Illumise, blue and purple firefly-like bugs with thick, yellow antennae and no flashy-thing on their rear. There were also Tangela, walking mass of vines, and Bagon, blue, wingless dragon-like creatures with thick heads, as well as items, gummis, berries, and Poké to pick up for the time being. This cave just was the ticket for me to get trained up in its 14 floor depths, because I felt stronger before I made it out and saw that Mt. Blaze was a blazing volcano!

Me: Oh boy. Looks like I gotta watch myself here, or Moltres would see a Riolu that's "well-done."

I saw that there was a Kangaskhan Rock at the base of the mountain and the sun was setting so I decided to stop for the night, watching myself so I didn't get burnt. As I was settling down to sleep, that spell activated and I only saw Knuckles and Lucario this time when they were checking up on me.

Knuckles: Hey there, Sonic! What's going on?

Me: Hey, Knux. Hey, Lucario. I'm on a challenge to handle the next three crystals by myself, without my team.

Lucario: Sounds like this is Ninetales' challenge. Where are you now?

Me: I just finished getting through the Lapis Cave and now I'm taking a snooze at the base of Mt. Blaze before I go up to handle Moltres and restore the Fire Crystal.

Knuckles: Well good luck and don't get Barbecued, O.K?

Me: O.K!

Lucario: Remember, everyone's faith is with you, no matter what.

Me: I will, thanks!

The power soon faded and I woke up to a sunrise, refreshed and alert. I had a few apples for breakfast and I started my climb up the mountain. I figured that there would be mostly Fire-type Pokémon and I was right and thankful I had Rawst Berries! There were Slugma, lava slugs, Magby, small little red guys with a beak-like mouth, Numel, small, yellow, camel-like creatures with almost a small volcano on their backs, Torkoal, black, rocky-shelled fire turtles, and Rapidash, fire horses with a horn on their heads. There were also Pidgeot, and Shuckle, little crawling red rocks with yellow legs and a head poking out. After 12 floors I rested a bit at the Kangaskhan Rock before handling Arcanine and Spearow's evolved form Fearow, large brown birds with very long beaks, as I reached the peak and Moltres' perch.

It was right near the crater, and the fire towers coming up from the lava seemed to help with setting the mood for a battle. I decided to call out to Moltres, almost like I did with Zapdos.

Me: HEY MOLTRES! I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU!

Everything got dark and soon I heard his voice.

Moltres: You are you, little Riolu? State your name and reason for this challenge!

Me: My name is Sonic! I'm here to defeat you and restore the power of the Fire Crystal!

Moltres: Restore the Crystal? Is that the reason the mountain is crying in anguish? Then so be it! I consider your challenge accepted, Sonic!

Everything got bright again as he let out a cry and appeared in front of me. He looked like he was almost made of fire, especially on his wings, tail, and the crown on his head. I tossed a Sleep Seed to get him to sleep before I attacked him with mostly my speed and Quick Attacks, since Force Palm isn't that effective, except for paralyzing him! It took quite a few hits and a Reviver Seed to myself but after one critically strong Quick Attack, he was beaten. He spread his wings after he caught his breath, folded them to his body, and spoke to me kindly.

Moltres: Well done. I will grant you permission to restore the great Fire Crystal.

The mountain seemed to understand his words because there was a large flame coming from the ground near him and the Fire Crystal appeared in its place. It looked like the Electric Crystal, but the colour was a very dark, almost black, red. I walked up to it, and touched it, causing it to glow in a blinding light. I felt the intense heat and power of fire, and my true form briefly cloaked me again before everything faded and the Crystal glowed a bright red. Then I took my paw off before it disappeared in the same fashion it arrived in and all the unnatural forest fires and droughts stopped.

Moltres: You are the chosen one. Only you would have such power. I must warn you though.

Me: Really? About what?

Moltres: Articuno. She'll be protecting the Ice Crystal with all of her power and might not let you restore it as freely as Zapdos and myself.

Me: Yikes. She also sounds like she'll give me the cold shoulder. Literally.

Moltres: Yes but do not worry, I feel that you'll make a new ally after your battle with her.

Me: Whoa. Thanks, Moltres! I'll keep your words in mind!

Moltres: Let the flames of your spirit protect you!

With that, he left and I continued on my way to the Frosty Forest, which was to the north of Mt. Blaze and further north of that was Ninetales' home, Mt. Freeze. I kept going, keeping my determination strong and Lucario's last words in my heart.

But I did find myself feeling this unusual fear towards my friends at home that I shook off. But why do I feel that they are in real deep in hot water now? Well whatever it is, I know they can get themselves out as I continued north and the weather got colder.

**END NOTES:**

**Hey there SMD fans! Sorry about the long wait but I almost forgot that I had an account here. ^^;**

**Anywhoo, new year and new update! Plus I got quite a few new watchers to boot! Thanks guys!**

**In this chapter Sonic gets a challenge from Ninetales and boy is it a doozy! I decided to do this part to keep the story interesting, and to help Sonic with his Riolu body.**

**Plus I realized something was mission from Sonic's range of attacks when I got Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky for my DS: his Bite attack. ^^; Of course this was made BEFORE EoS so I don't feel too bad about it.**

**Anywhoo Sonic managed to beat Moltres and learns of an ally on the way (NOTE: It is NOT Absol. I have a better role for him in the upcoming SMD2.)**

**Also I alsways assumed that Articuno was female. Of course that's just me. I felt the same way for Suicune as well.**

**Enjoy, and R&R please!**

**Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Pokemon are (c) Nintendo/The Pokemon Company/Game Freak**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Team Rocket Copycats? Well, Somewhat.

About a day passed since the spell was found. Tails told the others about the Mobian Trainers, the spell, and how Sonic was doing which gave everyone a piece of mind. Of course, there was still Eggman to worry about, because as the old saying goes, "while the cat's away, the mice will play."

Knuckles and Lucario were the ones that were most worried, since the last time the ol' egghead tried to steal the Master Emerald they were on full alert.

Knuckles: It'll just be like Eggman to take another opportunity to steal M.E. Sense anything?

Lucario had on his Aura Sight which was obvious since his dreads were floating, his eyes were closed, and he had a paw on his chest spike. He soon opened his eyes and turned to the Guardian.

Lucario: I don't sense a thing.

Knuckles: And it is a good thing, or a bad thing?

Lucario: *Sighs* I don't really know at the moment.

Knuckles: Hmm…well why not we check on Sonic? That'll keep our minds at ease. He's probably sleeping right now.

Lucario thought that was a good idea and concentrated on the power that the spell had given him. Soon the Unown came, surrounded them with that bright light, and they saw Sonic, as a Riolu like last time.

Knuckles: Hey there, Sonic! What's going on?

Sonic: Hey, Knux. Hey, Lucario. I'm on a challenge to handle the next three crystals by myself, without my team.

Knuckles was a little surprised, but not Lucario

Lucario: Sounds like this is Ninetales' challenge. Where are you now?

Sonic: I just finished getting through the Lapis Cave and now I'm taking a snooze at the base of Mt. Blaze before I go up to handle Moltres and restore the Fire Crystal.

Knuckles: Well good luck and don't get barbecued, O.K?

Sonic: O.K!

Lucario: Remember, everyone's faith is with you, no matter what.

Sonic: I will, thanks!

The light and the Unown soon faded away leaving the two of them feeling relieved that Sonic wasn't giving up.

Over at Light Trainer's castle, however, things weren't as calm.

Dark: *Running around in circles* Whatarewegoingtodo? What-

All but L.T: DARK DRAYGOON SHUT UP!

Jynx: You've been asking the same thing over a hundred times!

Travis: We just have to stay calm until they arrive!

Seth: So get a grip!

Dark Draygoon soon shut up after that, but only for a moment before she started up again. That morning the Mobian Trainers just got a letter from a mysterious Team Snatcher stating that they were going to pay them a little visit, and it caused the fox-tailed hedgehog to start panicking.

Light Trainer was in her study with her Pokémon when it all happened, trying to keep her frustration down. Her staff soon started glowing and she activated the orb on top to a familiar face of a male orange fox with red eyes, yellow tipped bangs, and a pair of gold earrings on his lower ears.

Fox: Hey L.T!

L.T: Firestorm! Oh am I glad to see you!

Firestorm: Same here! What's up with you and the other Mobian Trainers?

L.T: Nothing good. THOSE guys are coming.

Firestorm: SAY WHAT? I'm on my way over!

L.T: Thanks, I think we're gonna need the help!

His image soon faded and L.T with her team ran out to tell the group the good news, only to see Fluffy sitting on D.D, trying to keep her from going crazy.

L.T: O.K, what's going on in here?

Umbreon: Dark Draygoon wouldn't stop panicking.

Grovyle: So Psycho asked Fluffy to sit on her to make her stop.

L.T: Well that's a good enough reason for this. Anyways, I got good news! Firestorm's coming to help!

Cyndaquil: Really! That's great! I like it when he and his fire Pokémon come over!

L.T: Me too!

Ping: *Under his breath* Mostly I think it's because he might be your boyfriend.

L.T: *Blushes a bright red* SPARKY THUNDER!

Sparky: Piiiikaaaachuuuuuuuuu! *Sends a Thunder attack to shock Ping*

L.T: *Still blushing* HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He's just a crush and he knows it!

Ping: *A little stunned* O.K…I get the point…Ouch…

Suddenly, a large flame appeared and seemed to spread out like a bird before disappearing; leaving the same orange fox that L.T spoke to in its place. Firestorm had on a red shirt with a yellow phoenix pattern on it, blue jeans, red and yellow sneakers with white soles, and a staff topped off with a golden phoenix-like shape.

Firestorm: Hey guy- *Sees Ping shocked* Whoa! Looks like someone embarrassed you again, Light Trainer.

L.T: You got that right.

Just then, they all heard the sound of a helicopter and ran out to the courtyard. They saw a black helicopter with a blue "S" that has a line through it on the side just landed. A red male cheetah with purple eyes and a light orange female squirrel with blue eyes and wearing dark gray uniforms with the same logo on them and a Persian between them. When the Trainers saw them, they readied their Pokémon, including Firestorm by taking out 6 Pokéballs from his pants and threw them into the air. They opened to reveal all fire Pokémon; Charizard, Infernape which was a monkey with white fur and a flame on its head, Blaziken, Typhlosion which was the last evolution stage of Cyndaquil with a place on its shoulders for the fire to come out, Ninetales which was a light yellow fox with nine red tipped tails and red eyes, and Camerupt, Numel's evolved form that's red with 2 craters on its back and blue circles on its sides.

Cheetah: Well, well, well Topaz. Isn't this quite the welcome?

Topaz (Squirrel): I agree Garnet.

L.T: I'm guessing you guys are Team Snatcher members?

Garnet: Yes we are. We take Pokémon for profit, even from Trainers.

Aaron: You sound a lot like Team Rocket.

Psycho: Yeah…Aren't you going to do a lengthy motto thing?

Topaz: Don't compare us to those losers. We only have a short motto.

T.K: Oh? What is it?

Garnet: "All Pokémon are for profit, except our own." I find it quite easy to remember.

Desastre: And it gets to the point of you guys! *Growls*

Topaz: *Giggles* I agree. Now then, have you all seen a particular Lucario around here? Well, besides the ones you have, of course.

Camerupt: No way! We just got here with Firestorm!

L.T: And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you suckers!

Garnet: Hmm…I see. Well never mind.

Persian: I guess that Eggman fellow can wait while we search.

L.T: Eggman? What does he have to do with it?

Topaz: He's paying us to find a Lucario that appeared after Sonic vanished, that's all.

Persian: Even though he didn't have too much, we agreed with any price he had with him.

Garnet: We're not all that picky on price tags for our jobs seeing how we sometimes have a few organizations asking for our services.

Kleo: *Growls* You all are certainly the biggest creeps we met!

Persian: And we ask you all again, "have you seen that Lucario?"

Aspiro: No we haven't!

Garnet: Come you two. We can search on our own. I'm sure Luxray and Fearow can spot him easily.

They soon went back into their helicopter and flew off. Light Trainer quickly went back into her study, wrote a letter, and gave it to Aurora.

L.T: Get this to Knuckles and Lucario! They need to know about these creeps!

Aurora: I understand!

She soon used Teleport to travel to Angel Island, only to see that Knuckles and Lucario weren't there, and there was a barrier on M.E. She soon warped to Tails' Workshop to find them there, talking to not only Tails, but Angel as well. She came over for a friendly lunch and was the first one to see the Gardevoir.

Angel: Hey guys, isn't that one of the Mobian Trainer's Pokémon?

Knuckles: Yeah! It's Light Trainer's Gardevoir, Aurora!

Aurora: Oh I'm so glad to have found you!

Tails: What is it?

She said nothing but handed them the letter. This is what it said when they looked at it in the all too familiar blue-green ink:

Dear Knuckles and Lucario,

I got some real bad news for you! Eggman hired our enemy, Team Snatcher, to snatch Lucario!

Team Snatcher is a bunch of Trainers of an organization that gets hired to steal Pokémon from others just for some extra cash in their pockets. They use many means from their own Pokémon, to satellites, to even a simple camera!

We already go visited by Garnet the Cheetah, Topaz the Squirrel, and their Persian today after another friend of mine, Firestorm the Fire User Fox, came over!

Keep on your toes!

Light Trainer and the Mobian Trainers

P.S: Don't compare them to another team called Team Rocket. For one thing; their motto's shorter!

Tails: Looks like we need to pass this along to the others!

Angel: *Fiddling with her cell phone* I'm sending a text message to Shadow now!

Knuckles: Can you try to call up his siblings, Shade and Starlight? We're gonna need all the help we can get!

Angel: Will do! I was planning on doing that anyway!

Aurora: I'll go back and tell the Mobian Trainers the good news!

She soon disappeared and the rest of them went to spread the word to everyone as well as find a way to hide Lucario. He, of course, hoped that Sonic had been successful against Moltres and Articuno in his mission to restore peace in his world again.

**Author's Notes: I am soooo sorry for dropping off the map like that! I totally forgot I had an account here until my sister mentioned it!**

**Anywhoo, to make up for it I'm posting two chapters today and I'll probably post another if I still have plenty of time on the library clock!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**All characters are (c) their respectful owners.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The Frozen North

Me: Ah-ah-AH-CHOOO! *Sniffles* Ugh, I HATE the cold!

No kidding on that point there because me + cold weather = no mix whatsoever except for winter sports. Mostly it gives me a small case of the sniffles and I seem to stay in one place when I run on ice.

But I have to put up with it while I'm here in the Frosty Forest, home of Articuno and the Ice Crystal. Personally, I prefer a warm tropical island on top of this place.

Well, either than the cold, I found a lot of different scarves, gummis, and TMs, which are these CD like items that holds new moves. I found two, Aerial Ace and Brick Break, taught them to myself, and threw away the used up TMs to save room in my Toolbox for more stuff since I don't have this move called Recycle that helps me restore them for another use. My instincts kicked in saying that a normal Riolu CAN'T learn Aerial Ace, but because of my speed, I was an exception to that rule.

I also found out something else here, the green Kecleon brother set up a small shop here! It's easy to tell because of the red mat he put down to keep his merchandise off of the snow.

Kecleon: Ah welcome!

Me: What the? What are you doing he-he-ahh-CHOO-here.

Kecleon: Arceus bless you, Sonic! And I'm here to help get the shop some extra profit! By the way, Kangaskhan asked me to give you something.

Me: Really? What is it?

He took out a blue and green striped knitted scarf from his bag of merchandise. A note was on it and here's what it said:

Dear Sonic,

I made this scarf out of the warmest Mareep wool just to keep you warm since you'll be going pretty far up north. I made it your fur and eye colour because I thought they looked good together! I asked Kecleon to deliver it since some of us knows he goes into mystery dungeons to help Rescue Teams with selling and buying items from them for the same price as at the shop so I had a feeling you'll meet up with him!

Good luck and keep warm!

Kanghaskhan

Me: Gee, thanks for delivering this!

Kecleon: No problem! So, is there anything on my mat that interests you?

As a matter of fact, there were a few things that I sold, mostly TMs and scarfs that I didn't need, and bought, mostly Apples, Oran Berries, Gummis, Max Elixers, and Reviver, Sleep, and Stun Seeds, so I can keep prepared and Kangaskhan's scarf was really warm. So warm that I stopped sneezing, thankfully!

I figured that here, ecause of all the snow and ice, I might meet up with a ton of Ice-type Pokémon here but boy was I proven wrong! With the exception of Piloswine, walking mounds of brown hair with tusks and a snout, and Snorunt, little black creatures that seem to have an orange hood all over its body and is always shivering, there were others, mostly Rock-types. There were Furret, light brown/dark brown stripped weasel-squirrel creatures, Azurill, round blue mice that bounce on their tails, Nosepass, rock-types with a big red nose and swings around like a compass, Ditto, weak pink blobs that can transform into any Pokémon on the floor, Mightyena, Poochyena's evolved form that don't run away, and Lairon, Aron's evolved form with spikier armor.

I was starting to feel a bit cold again as I reached the Kangashkan Rock when I thought I smelled soup! At the rock was a cloaked Pokémon that had some soup simmering over a fire. He looked a little bigger than me and first I felt like bolting but when he spoke, he seemed like a nice guy with a good sense of honor!

?: Hello there, young one. Would you like some warm soup before you go on your way?

Me: Sure thing!

He gave me a bowl of soup and I saw he had green hands like Gardevoir, but they seem stiffer and looked like he uses his arms for more self defense. We talked a bit as my body warmed up to his soup, which seemed to be made of different berries and it tasted so good!

?: Tell me, what is a Riolu doing so far up north?

Me: Well for one thing, I'm not really a Riolu.

?: Oh?

Me: I'm a hedgehog from another world. My name is Sonic!

?: Well it's nice to meet you, Sonic.

Me: Same here! Anyway, I came up here on a challenge from Ninetales. He told me to go off without my Rescue Team members, fight Moltres and Articuno, and restore the Element Crystals they're guarding. I've already restored the Lightning crystal when I did a rescue mission with my team a while back and did half the challenge not long ago.

?: I see. So you're the one chosen to save us.

Me: That's right!

?: But you don't seem too intimidated for what lies ahead. Why is that?

Me: I'm used to saving the world actually. I'm considered a hero where I'm from!

?: So you seem prepared. Well I must warn you of something.

Me: Articuno, right?

?: That's right. She might hold a grudge after being defeated if you cannot convince her the right way.

Me: Better remember to not insult her. Thanks for the warning and the soup! I feel warmed up and ready!

?: Anytime but I do feel that we'll see each other again very soon.

The last few words that he said were actually half mumbled so I didn't quite hear them too well so I just shrugged them off as I continued through what is now the Frosty Grotto. There were only two kinds of Pokémon in the remainder of the forest before I reached the clearing. They were Rhyhorn, rhinos with thick, dark grey, spiky armor, and Metang, floating saucer-like Pokémon with an arm on each side and white spikes on it's front, rear, and hands.

After about 4 floors, I made it to the clearing and before I could call out to Articuno, a bright light flashed around me reflecting off the ice, almost blinding me, and I heard her voice.

Articuno: Who are you? Are you responsible for the ice melting here?

Me: Ugh…No way! I'm here to challenge you to a fight so I can restore the Ice Crystal!

Articuno: Restore the crystal? Impossible!

Me: It's true!

Articuno: Silence! I accept your challenge!

The light faded when she cried out and as my eyesight went back to normal, she appeared in front of me, looking like a beautiful blue bird with a white breast and a long, shiny tail, with three shiny blue diamonds as a crown on her head. I decided to use the same tactics as I did with Zapdos and Moltres, which worked, and since she was an Ice-type, using Force Palm was no problem! Unfortunately, when ever she was awake or un-paralyzed, she used Agility to increase her speed and I had no place to hide from her Powder Snow! After a tiring fight, as well as a couple of Reviver Seeds and a Max Elixir, I managed to defeat her, but she still wouldn't give up as she spread her wings again!

Articuno: I will not accept defeat!

Me: Can you just listen to me for a few minutes! The reason for the ice melting in your forest, as well as any unusual blizzards and avalanches in other places, is that the Ice Crystal is loosing power and I'm the only one that can restore it!

Articuno: Enough! I won't listen to your words! Prepare yourself!

I braced myself for another attack but nothing came except a gasp from Articuno. I opened my eyes to see the same cloaked Pokémon from before, standing between the both of us!

?: Articuno, what Sonic says is true. Allow him passage to the Crystal.

Articuno: O-of course…Gallade.

He soon took off his cloak and I saw in front of me a Pokémon that could almost be called a male Gardevoir! His arms looked like they could be swords when he extends them at the elbows, his legs seemed to give him an extra edge of speed and footing, and he had this blue fin on his head!

Gallade: I'm sorry I did not show myself before, Sonic. I was waiting for the right moment.

Me: Heh-heh, no problem!

Articuno let out another cry and at the far end of the clearing, the snow seemed to blow around in a twister and the Ice Crystal appeared, in the same fading light blue light as the other crystals did, which caused her to apologize for not believing me before I walked up and placed my paws on it. Soon it glowed in the same bright light and I felt the cold winds of ice and snow while my real self cloaked me for a moment, and the before it all stopped and the crystal glowed a calm light blue just as it disappered the same way it appeared.

Unfortunately, I felt a bit drained at this point as I collasped, and Gallade caught me and wrapped me in his warm cloak.

Gallade: You fought hard and well. I shall accompany on your journey, but first, you need rest before we continue farther north to Mt. Freeze.

Having no energy to argue I soon fell asleep, thinking that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Expecting to talk with the others at home, instead I saw them preparing for something with their first Pokémon partners, practicing battle skills with each other and Lucario. Maybe this had something to do with the bad feeling I had as I left Mt. Blaze and silently wished them good luck with whatever they were doing.

I soon woke up to the smell of berries cooking and I saw Gallade making the same soup as before, just as the sun was rising.

Me: Mmmm…that smells good.

Gallade: Good morning Sonic! Did you sleep well?

Me: Sure did! How do you get your soup pot here anyway?

Gallade: To be honest, I too am a Rescue Team leader. We call ourselves Team Honor since the three of us have a strong sense of honor and respect. I ask my fellow team mate, Staraptor to bring and pick up my things incase I had to do a mission alone.

Me: And helping me out is your mission?

Gallade: Correct.

Me: Huh, cool. Who's your other team member? Mine are Geodude, Shinx, and Scyther…although I have a feeling they might be evolved by now.

Gallade: Well that might be true. My third member is Linoone.

Me: Sounds like you got a pretty strong team!

Gallade: Yes I do, and we help each other against our weaknesses. For example, I am a Psychic- and Fighting-type Pokémon while Staraptor is a Normal- and Flying-type and whenever another Fighting-type tries to defeat Linoone, I use my Psychic attacks or my partner will use his Flying attacks to protect him.

Me: Just like Geodude used Mud Sport on me to weaken Zapdos' Electric power!

Gallade: Correct. It seems like you have a well trusted team yourself!

Me: I sure do!

After a long, warm meal of his soup, the two of us went up further north where the weather got colder as we got closer to Mt. Freeze and Ninetales. Now I'm REALLY hoping for a tropical island destination for the next mission after this trip!

Mt. Freeze was a bigger mountain to climb than even Mt. Blaze, and the Pokémon here was a bit more trouble to the Power Poits, or PP, of mine and Gallade's moves! There was Pineco, moving pinecones that explode, Swablu, birds with cottony wings, and Shelgon, white bumpy shells with legs and yellow eyes peeking through the middle, on the first few floors. The next set of floors had Seel, white seals with a horn on its head and its tounge sticking out, Pupitar, blue, spiky coccoons, Vigoroth, Slakoth's evolved form that is more hyper with long claws, white fur, and a move called Encore that lets me only use one technique for a short period of time, Zangoose, white mongeese with red markings and long claws, and Chimecho, light blue windcimes with a yellow top and a red-tipped tail. The last bunch of florrs only had Slaking, Slakoth's last form that was brown and seem to pause every other turn, and Seviper, black snakes with purple and yellow parkings, long red fangs, and a sword-like tail that gives off poison. We rested at the Kangaskhan Rock before continuing up the peak that had 4 floors of only Glalies, Snorunt's evolution form that were round white Ice-type Pokémon with black spots and horns on top and light blue eyes which raised it's evasiveness with Double Team and has a weaker Powder Snow than Articuno.

I was feeling really cold at this point when we got closer Ninetales' home and Gallade decided to warn me of something at that point.

Gallade: Sonic, there is something I have to tell you about Ninetales.

Me: W-what i-is i-it, G-Gallade.

Gallade: There is a legend that says if you grab one of his nine tails, he will put a thousand-year curse on you.

Me: S-SAY W-WHAT?

Gallade: It did happen a long time ago. Did you happen to meet Gengar, the leader of what was Team Meanies and now is called Team PsyShadow?

Me: S-sure d-did. H-he t-told m-me o-of t-this ch-challenge.

Gallade: He was once a human, not the one who saved us before, that decided to grab a tail for fun and his Gardevoir shielded him from the curse, sacrificing herself.

I stood there, shivering and silent, until he gave me his cloak again to stay warmer and continued the story.

Gallade: He abandoned her and soon changed into what he is now and started Team Meanies, still running away from his mistake, until he met the human that saved us and helped him mend his ways and get Gardevoir back, even though she has no recollections of the events before and is a valued member to his newly changed Team PsyShadow.

Me: Gee…sounds like he had it messed up for him for a while until he made it up with whoever gave back his Gardevoir to him.

?: Correct.

I jumped at the new voice and saw it came from Ninetales himself!

Ninetales: Thank you for accepting my challenge. Gengar actually was watching you for me until you defeated Articuno and restored her crystal so I had a way of knowing if you did accept my challenge.

Me: Really? I had no idea.

Gallade: I did, but the night before he told me to not say a word until Ninetales did.

Ninetales: Now then, are you ready to restore the Water Crystal, Sonic?

Me: Can a Glalie use Powder Snow? I sure am!

Ninetales: Good answer!

He spread out his tales and a powerful energy caused the ice behind him to turn to water, swirl up, and leave the crystal in its place, in the same weakened state as the others. I walked up and touched it, feeling the graceful flowing water, stopping the tsunamis, floods, and rainstorms in some areas, having my true form cloak myself for a bit and restoring its deep blue glow before it disappeared and I fell to my knees, exhausted and proud that I completed the challenge.

Ninetales and Gallade walked up to me, smiling at the fact of my victory over the many battles and hardships to get me to this point.

Gallade: Well done! I never met a young one with such strength and courage as you!

Me: *Panting* Thanks…Gallade.

Ninetales said nothing, but curled up, laying down and wrapped his tails around me. At first I didn't want to grab a tail, worried about the curse, until he spoke to me gently.

Ninetales: Don't worry Sonic, the curse will only activate if you grab a tail and I didn't expect it, not when I offer one to you to keep warm.

I did grab one at that point and felt nothing, except my own sleepiness as I drifted off to another dream, not knowing that this one will cause a special, cool change to me as a Pokémon.

**Author's Notes: And here's chapter 13! Now Chapter 14 is a WIP at the moment so when it's done, I'll post it up! **

**And yes I used a Gallade as the Pokemon to take Absol's role in this chapter. Longer notes are on my DA account.  
**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Pokemon is (c) Pokemon Company/Game Freak/Nintendo  
Sonic and related are (c) SEGA/Sonic Team  
**


	15. SMD Hiatus Notice

A Note from the Author of Sonic Mystery Dungeon:

Sweet merciful Arceus how long has this story been on a hiatus? Almost three years?

Well I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story.

BUT, and this is a big "but", I WON'T be abandoning the SMD world at all! No way Jose!

Instead I'll be writing a new version called Sonic Mystery Dungeon: REVAMPED, or SMD: RV for short, where a lot of the old concepts are there but there'll be some newer up-to-date stuff added. For example: remember that L.T has her place in a castle? Now I thought up a village for her and her Spellcaster Crew to live in and the Mobian Trainers to visit instead called Kitsuno Village.

You see there's a few reasons why I'm cancelling the old version of SMD:

1) A lot of this came from my days on SheezyArt and I don't even go there anymore due to trolls and stuff, unlike DeviantArt where I'm happy as a Clampearl.

2) Some of the original Mobian Trainers' owners I don't keep in contact anymore (with some leaving without notice) so I'll be needing a new crew from DA and FanFiction. (That is if the FF fans wants their Trainers in the story.)

3) I'll be switching to the shorter paragraph style rather than the script style due to the fact some of the old files just takes too much space on my memory sticks/flash drives and hard drive.

So that's the thing. I DID start on Ch. 14 but like I said, it's too much and my writing has gotten better since my high school days. Amazing what writing newer stories will do to someone.

And in SMD: RV I'll be comparing the two chapters in the Author's Notes until Ch. 13 but I WILL keep the old prologue since I liked that one. And don't worry, Sonic will remain a Riolu/Lucario and I WILL make a sequel if you guys want to.

And if you want to be in SMD: RV as a Mobian Trainer, here's some rules I want you to follow:

1) Your Trainer HAS to be a Mobian (I know, DUH!) so I won't include humans except Eggman of course.

2) Your team has to be up to 6 Pokemon with NO LEGENDARIES! I need the legendaries for Sonic's half of the story. 5th generation Pokemon and nicknames are fine!

3) I need a reference of your Trainer for description purposes! No art reference, no chance to be in SMD: RV.

So sorry for the long delay but I figured I needed a fresh start with it. Oh and I will be keeping the old version posted for memories' sake.

Thanks for understanding!

Light Trainer the Spellcaster Kitsune


End file.
